Pretty Woman (Klaine AU)
by ulysses31dancer
Summary: Blaine is a prostitute in LA. One evening he helps Kurt Hummel, a fashion magazine owner, to find his hotel. Kurt invites Blaine back to his room. The rest is history...


**I originally wrote this way back in 2012 but only posted it on S &C. I've gone back in and fixed up a whole bunch of stuff. It shows absolutely no creativity on my behalf. 95% of the dialogue comes straight from the movie. All rights belong to whoever wrote and produced Pretty Woman. **

* * *

Kurt left the party. It really wasn't his scene. There were too many people, LA people to be exact, who he just couldn't be bothered making conversation with. Rachel had told him that the Lotus Esprit was not his kind of car, but any car was his kind of car this evening if it got him away from the dreadful party she had thrown for him. And of course, he did know how to drive a car with a stick shift, for goodness sake... well, he kind of did.

All he hoped was that he would be able to find his hotel, somewhere at the bottom of this hill, in the middle of Beverly Hills. The car drove wildly out of control as he flew around the corners of the mountain, but finally, as dusk was creeping into night, he found himself deep in the streets of LA, still lost, but definitely a lot closer to his hotel.

"Hey, baby, are you looking for a date?" he heard as he drove past the endless shops and busy roads full of people going about their evening.

* * *

Blaine's alarm woke him out of his slumber but despite sleeping all day, he was feeling refreshed and ready to go for the night. Ever since he had arrived in LA his life had changed, and now, sleeping during the day and being awake all night was like second nature. 'Wild One' played over the radio as he got ready for the night. He ruffled out his hair, admired the slight amount of re-growth showing on his face and picked a pair of jeans that were just tight enough to show the ample curve of his butt. It was one of his greatest assets. He hummed along to the words of the song, put on his shoes, ran a hand through his curls one last time and went to walk out of his apartment.

Blaine approached his front door and stopped when he heard the overbearing and annoying voice of his landlord resonating through the door. He knew why he was there. Rent was due. He returned to the bathroom to collect the money that he and Sam kept reserved for their rent, hidden in the toilet, only to find it was all gone. 'Shit!' Blaine thought to himself, 'No rent money!' He sighed angrily trying to keep his emotions in stock. He would have to find Sam to sort this out, but for now, it looked like it was going to be a down-the-fire-escape exit tonight, and the landlord, well, he was just going to have to wait.

The music was pumping in the Blue Banana Club when Blaine arrived. He gave the bar a quick scan. The place was full, the music loud, and the lighting dark red and hazy. It would take him forever to find Sam if he searched every dark little corner of the place.

"Hey Pops, has Sam been in here?" Blaine asked calling over to the barman.

Schuester nodded and signaled to the second floor, "Upstairs, in the pool room."

Blaine gave him a quick nod in appreciation and headed off to the stairs.

"Yo, Blaine!" Sam exclaimed, lowering the comb he had been using idly in his hair.

"Is it all gone?" Blaine asked angrily. Sam ignored his question.

"Tina, you know my roommate, Blaine," he said casually, introducing his female companion.

"Sam!" Blaine repeated the frustration ever so apparent in his voice.

"Tina sold me some great shit, we just had a party. I was the host!"

"I can't believe you just spent our rent. What is going on with you Sam?" Blaine yelled over the music. He grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him to his feet.

"I needed a little pick me up!" Sam cried.

"Oh, but we need rent money!"

"Calm down, gorgeous," Tina suddenly interrupted. She gave Blaine the eye over. She couldn't stop herself any longer, Sam's roommate looked delicious. "He only owes me another $200."

"Another $200 dollars! Sam!" Blaine cried throwing his hands into the air.

"You can always work that off with me," Tina teased. She moved closer towards Blaine and rubbed her hand up and down his chest. Blaine flinched. It wasn't that he didn't do girls. He always went down that avenue when he was down on cash. He just didn't like it when they were girls who were known to be dangerous pimps. Tina had powerful people behind her in the Asian underworld, Blaine had heard the stories, and she was someone he really didn't want to get involved with.

"Don't worry about him, Tina," Sam stepped in, knowing that Blaine was feeling uncomfortable. Sam grabbed Blaine's arm. "Come on Blaine, let's go."

He quickly led Blaine away before Tina could get another word in. Sam was all too aware of Blaine's aversion toward her, even though he believed that Tina could possibly be of some assistance to their current cash flow problem.

They headed towards the stairs. It was time to get down to work and get the night started. They were behind now and they couldn't waste any more time. Blaine however was disgruntled and he couldn't help himself. He never liked it when Sam did drugs. The only time Sam could have taken them was when he had been resting during the day.

"You took the drugs while I was sleeping?" Blaine asked, shaking his head. Sometimes he just couldn't believe how he had ended up in this situation, with Sam, in this bar, in this life. What had happened to his dreams, his ambitions?

"You were unavailable for consultation!" Sam snapped back. He was starting to get riled up that Blaine was still going on about the drugs and the rent money. After all, what was life if you just couldn't live it right then and right there?

"Besides, it's my apartment!" Sam muttered. He pulled Blaine towards the bar and began to select some fruit garnishes that Schuester had put out for drinks.

"Yeah, well I have to live there too, Sam!" Blaine argued.

"Look you came here, I gave you some money, I gave you a place to stay, and some valuable vocational advice, so don't irritate me!" Sam gave him a quick glare and went back to selecting some more cut up fruit slices.

"Hey, this is not a buffet, Sam!" Schuester called from the other end of the bar.

Shouts of angry men suddenly reached their ears as two men, only a short distance from them, started laying into each other. Blaine shrunk away. He hated violence.

"Don't you want to get out of here?" Blaine asked Sam looking around exasperated.

"Out of where, where the fuck do you want to go?" Sam asked confused. He couldn't think of anywhere else he'd want to be. This was where life was, where it was all happening.

* * *

Kurt pulled up in front of a dodgy looking empty house that was probably full of crack heads. He leaned out of the window spying a homeless man on the side of the road, the evening light cascading down on his handsome elegant face.

"Excuse me, can you tell how to get to Beverly Hills?" Kurt asked calling out to the man.

"You're here! That's Sylvester Stallone's house, right there!"

Kurt frowned and pulled away wishing, just wishing, that he could find his hotel.

* * *

"Yeah, well...Maybe we should get a pimp, you know," Sam suggested. "Tina really digs you."

"And then she'll run our lives and take all our money," Blaine said leaning into Sam. "No!"

"You're right! We say who, we say when, we say how much!"

"Do you think I look good tonight?" Blaine asked smoothing out his clothes nervously. His scruffy rough look was something he usually only pulled out on special occasions and when he did, he always got more jobs, and more money. And for that reason, he was always a little nervous at the beginning of an evening.

"No! I love this look! It's very wild! Wild choice!" Sam smiled his hands going up to touch Blaine's hair but then he stopped himself knowing that Blaine would not appreciate his curls being messed with. He didn't let his curls roam free very often. They were usually hidden under mountains of gel.

The sound of a screeching car going far too fast around the corner suddenly greeted their ears.

"Oh yo, Oh yo! Catch this!" Sam called out holding onto the parking meter and leaning out into the street.

"Wait a minute, that's a Lotus Esprit!" Blaine exclaimed in surprise as the car raced past them. It pulled to a stop a short distance away, its engine purring loudly as its driver searched frantically around him.

"No, that's rent!" Sam said with a big smile on this face. "You should go for him, you look hot tonight!" He gave Blaine a quick once over. "Don't take less than a hundred. Call me when you're through, take care of you!"

"Take care of you!" Blaine replied in a resigned manner. The first of many clients for tonight he thought to himself.

They gave each other a quick hug and Blaine turned towards the car, starting his impressive strut down the road, his arms swaying by his sides and his hips moving seductively but not with too much exaggeration. Just with enough sass that any female or male walking past couldn't help but stop and have a look. Sam called out excitedly after him.

"Work it! Work it babe! Work it! Work it! Own it!"

"Yes, you can handle this!" Kurt told himself staring at the stick shift. "First is here somewhere."

"Hey sugar, are you looking for a date?" Blaine asked leaning casually into the passenger window, his honey colored eyes dark and large in the shadows.

"No, I want to find Beverly Hills," Kurt replied distractedly so worried about the car that he failed to notice just how handsome the man beckoning him, was. "Can you give me some directions?"

"Sure, for five bucks!" Blaine replied flashing him a sexy smile. He had done this dance on many occasions and was more than prepared to carry on for a little while before he gave up on earning their rent money back.

"Ridiculous!" Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"Price just went up to ten!" Blaine announced seriously with a quick don't-mess-with-me-darling look.

"You can't charge me for directions," Kurt spluttered.

"I can do anything I want to babe, I ain't lost!" And with that Blaine leaned back against the car letting his round butt hang in through the open window. Kurt stared because it really was one fine looking ass.

"Alright, ok, alright, you win, I lose!" Kurt sighed finally giving in.

Blaine smiled to himself, opened the car door and sank down into the seat.

"You won't regret this!" Blaine said with a big smile and Kurt felt his heart jump. He hadn't realized just how handsome this young man was when he had been leaning in through his car window. But now, sitting beside him, he could see that his guy was hot! Oh boy! Kurt thought to himself, this could be trouble!

"What's your name?" Kurt asked as they pulled away from the curb. The man next to him in the car might be hot, but he was also a stranger and Kurt wasn't the type of person to pick up any random individual that he didn't know off the side of the road.

"What do you want it to be?" Blaine asked coyly. Kurt only stared back at him with a look that also told Blaine that he was a strong willed man who wouldn't play any of his games.

"It's D..." but in that moment, in that car, for some reason he couldn't put on his other persona that matched his scruffy look.

"Blaine, my name is Blaine," he told him softly and their eyes met again.

Kurt felt like he could have stared into Blaine's eyes all night but he suddenly remembered he was still in the driver's seat and looked back to the road.

"Blaine..." Kurt said to himself. He shook his head and hoped that he would be able to find first gear in front of this gorgeous man.

"What hotel are you staying at?" Blaine asked doing up his seatbelt.

"The Regent Beverly Wilshire."

Blaine's eyebrows rose. Wow! He had scored tonight. He gave the directions and the car half jumped and half screeched back down the road.

"Man! This baby must corner like it's on rails," Blaine exclaimed his eyes wide in awe.

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt asked not really having heard what Blaine had said because he was still trying to find third.

"Doesn't this blow your mind? This is only 4 cylinders," Blaine told him excitement clear in his eyes. Kurt looked back with a blank expression on his face.

"How do you know that?"

"I used to work on cars with my dad," Blaine replied and for one instant the smile left his face and a somber expression filled it instead. It was only for an instant though and then he reminded himself that he was working. Kurt however, hadn't missed it.

"So... how is it you know so little about cars?" Blaine asked before Kurt could question his last comment.

"My first car was a limousine." Kurt cringed feeling uncomfortable at having to say limousine, it sounded so pretentious. And then with another unsuccessful gear change and another painful screech from the car he added, "Maybe you could drive."

Blaine's head flicked around to him with lighting speed, surprise written all over his face.

* * *

"Fasten your seat belts. I'm taking you for the ride of your life. I'm going to show you what this car can really do!" Blaine declared, a playful happy smile covering his face.

Kurt swallowed worriedly and gazed across at Blaine, who was now in the driver's seat. He hoped he hadn't made a huge mistake.

The car hurtled off the curb once again but this time it did so more smoothly. Kurt was impressed and his eyes flicked down to the strong looking hands that were on the gear stick. Hands that he suddenly wished he could know how they felt. He swallowed uncomfortably before he spoke.

"Tell me, what kind of money do you guys make these days? Ballpark?"

"Can't take less than a hundred dollars," Blaine replied easily, like he was giving the price of a cup of a coffee, an expensive cup of coffee.

"A hundred dollars a night?" Kurt asked in amazement.

"An hour," Blaine corrected with one quick look in Kurt's direction.

"An hour!? You make a hundred dollars an hour and all you've got is those sexy jeans keeping your goods in place? You've got to be joking!" Kurt exclaimed still completely taken aback by the figure that had been quoted to him.

"I never joke about money," Blaine told him firmly.

"Neither do I."

They were silent for a moment but Kurt still couldn't get over the amount.

"A hundred dollars an hour...pretty stiff!" He commented again.

Blaine leaned over and reached down into Kurt's crotch. He was never this forward or tacky in real life but when he was in his role, his working clothes, his other persona came forward and it was all go, go, go. "Well, No! But it's got potential..." he said happy with what he felt down there. It definitely had potential!

Kurt looked back at Blaine, unable to believe that he had just touched his dick. He hadn't expected it, but it was a bold move that he also found attractive. He liked men who were brave and sure of themselves. Their eyes locked in a knowing powerful battle. Without a doubt, the chemistry between them was real.

* * *

"Good evening Mr. Hummel, will you be needing the car anymore tonight?"

"I hope not!" Kurt cried with a short laugh as he climbed out of the car.

"Aaah, we're here." They stood quietly in uncomfortable silence, Blaine hoping, just hoping that Kurt would invite him up. It wasn't the fact that he needed to make rent anymore, there was something else, the way their eyes had connected when they had been in the car. This man he had just met was cool and controlled on the outside. The inside however, suggested a whole lot more.

Kurt was totally smitten on Blaine, he really was his type. Inviting a prostitute into him room however was not something that he'd ever done before and he really didn't want Blaine to think that he was some desperate lonely pervert. Oh, but to be able to get his hands onto that body.

"So, you'll be alright?" Kurt asked still not having plucked up the courage to ask Blaine but also not wanting their encounter to end just yet.

"Yeah, I'm gonna grab a cab with my money," Blaine told him drinking in the vision of Kurt in his finely tailored suit.

"Go back to your office," Kurt joked playfully and Blaine giggled.

"Back to my office."

There was an awkward pause and sure that Kurt was not going to invite him in, Blaine began to turn away.

"Thanks for the ride," he said trying not to let his disappointment show. He wandered over to the bus stop and sat down casually on the bench giving Kurt the opportunity to ponder over his dilemma for a little bit longer.

Kurt was pondering, his eyes drinking in Blaine's muscular back and broad shoulders.

Yeah, this night couldn't end just yet.

"I was thinking," Kurt began edging closer. "Did you really say a hundred dollars an hour?"

"Uh hmm," Blaine hummed looking back over his shoulder, a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, if you don't have any prior arrangements," Kurt began politely shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "I would be very pleased if you accompanied me into to the hotel."

It was the politest proposition Blaine had ever received.

"You got it," he responded jumping to his feet. He didn't need any further invitation tonight.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked when he was standing at Kurt's side.

"Kurt."

"Kurt! That's my favorite name in the whole world!" Blaine cried with a chuckle. He nudged Kurt in the shoulder.

Kurt laughed knowingly all too aware of the game that Blaine was playing.

He stopped short, the laugh disappearing off his lips.

"Just make sure you keep the conversation non-work related as we go in," Kurt told him in a hushed tone.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"This is not the kind of establishment that rents rooms by the hour."

* * *

Kurt guided Blaine through the hotel lobby, Blaine's mouth dropping open at the extravagance before him. He had never stepped inside such a fine building before. He couldn't believe the wealth that was before him. His eyes fell on the other patrons milling around, their clothes elegant and refined. All of a sudden, Blaine felt out of place, out of depth and utterly overwhelmed.

They approached the lift and Blaine's working alter ego come rushing forth. This is what happened when he went into work mode and even more so when he felt insecure. It was his natural defense mechanism and sometimes when this happened, he did come off a little obnoxious.

"Oh honey, you know what's happened? I've got a split in my jeans!" he cried examining his butt ever so carefully in the mirror beside the lift. "Oh!" he said rubbing his hands all over his round ass. "I don't! It's just the lighting." And before Kurt could even think of a response in front of the bedazzled on lookers, the lift doors opened and Blaine waltzed right in.

"Well color me happy there's a sofa in here for two!" Blaine exclaimed loudly.

"First time in a lift," Kurt explained to the waiting couple beside them, hoping that his cool exterior was still in place even though inside he was suddenly wondering what on Earth he had gotten himself into.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Blaine rose quickly from the sofa, and he really couldn't because sometimes his working ego really couldn't help itself.

"Try," Kurt chided giving him a soft but firm look.

They rode the rest of the way up in silence and Blaine believed that the lift would suddenly shoot out of the roof of the hotel and keep soaring into the sky they were in it for so long. The lift finally came to a stop and the bell boy turned his head slightly.

"Pent House," he told them.

"The Pent House? Oooo!" Blaine gave Kurt a wink and sidled out, his hips swaying sexily.

They entered Kurt's room and Blaine couldn't stop his jaw from dropping at the sight that met him. He didn't often lose his composure when he worked but this room was...amazing. This was supposed to be a hotel room? The lounge room alone was bigger than the apartment he shared with Sam.

"Impressed?" Kurt asked watching him closely.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine announced trying to be all nonchalant. "I come here all the time. As a matter of fact, they do hire this room by the hour."

Kurt gave a little chuckle and walked the short distance to his desk deciding to let Blaine get used to his new surroundings before he attempted to have a conversation with him. He set about organizing his papers and Blaine took the opportunity to learn more about Kurt, this unusual quiet, hot man who had invited him up for the hour. The room however, was clean and devoid of personal items and Blaine shivered, realizing that despite its extravagance, it was cold and empty. It was not a room that he would want to stay in.

"Well, now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?" Blaine asked reverting back to work mode and trying to ignore how lonely he suddenly believed Kurt was.

"You want to know something, I don't have a clue?" Kurt answered putting the letter he had been holding down on his desk. He eyed Blaine. Yes, Blaine was definitely the type of man he went for but this wasn't his usual way of getting some action.

"I hadn't exactly planned this," Kurt revealed still unable to take his eyes off him.

"Well, do you plan everything?" Blaine asked sitting in the seat opposite the desk.

"Always."

"Yeah, me too." But then Blaine stopped and reconsidered. "No, I'm not a planner. I wouldn't say I was. I would say I was a kind of fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants guy. You know, moment to moment. That's me. That's ...yeah."

The same awkward pause from earlier returned.

"You know you could pay me. That's one way, maybe break the ice," Blaine suggested wishing that he could find any excuse to just rip Kurt's clothes off right then and there. He wasn't used to this quiet slow approach, usually his clients were the ones diving on him and tonight he felt it was going to be completely the other way round.

"I'm sorry, of course," Kurt responded. "I'm sure cash is acceptable."

"Cash works for me!" Blaine flashed him another large smile. They were so close now and with the cash in his hand, he could use it as an excuse to get down to work. He followed Kurt back to the desk where Blaine knew he was trying to keep a safe distance. Blaine wasn't going to let him hide any longer though. He sat down on the desk and battered his long lashes seductively.

"You're on my fax," Kurt informed him. It was the only thing he was able to get out of his mouth.

"Well, that's one I haven't been on before," Blaine told him and he leaned over quite slowly, deliberately flashing that ever so cute butt of his Kurt's direction. Kurt shyly leaned forward and took the papers out from underneath Blaine, knowing all too well that he was being played.

"Cute, very cute," he laughed trying to convey to Blaine that he knew exactly what Blaine was doing. Who was he kidding? He was putty in Blaine's hands right now. Kurt leaned back in his seat uneasily. He wasn't used to dealing with sex in such an off-handed unromantic way. Sure he was a man who liked to fuck, but apart from a few one night stands when he was younger, he was really a man who liked to connect with someone before he had sex with them.

Blaine however mistakenly took Kurt's new posture in his chair as time for them to get started. He reached down into his back pocket and pulled out a large selection of condoms.

"Alright, here we go. Pick one! I've got red, I've got green, I've got yellow, I'm out of purple, but I do have one gold circle coin left. The condom of champions, the one and only, nothing is getting through this sucker, what do you say? Hmm?" He waved the condoms around in front of Kurt's face and Kurt sighed.

"A buffet of safety," Kurt confirmed staring at the condoms with a frown.

"I'm a safety boy!" Blaine disclosed with a quick shrug.

Kurt sighed and stood up.

"Alright, let's get one of these on you!" Blaine announced all business like. He reached down to undo Kurt's trousers.

Kurt's lower body instantly shied away and he grabbed Blaine's hands to stop him, his face red with embarrassment.

"Why don't we just talk for a little bit, ok?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was a little taken aback and his eyebrows shot up. He was used to making short talk with his customers but it rarely went this far. He had a schedule to keep.

"Talk ...OOOOK," he said his mind reaching for a topic. "So Kurt, why are you in town?"

"Business…I think," Kurt responded leaving the desk and Blaine behind. He headed towards the sofa deciding that this was a more comfortable spot while he handled this uncomfortable situation.

Blaine sighed and followed. "Business, you think." He approached Kurt slowly, his hips swaying. "Well, let me guess, that would make you a lawyer."

"A lawyer?"

"You've got that sharp useless look about you." It was said in his usual playful way and he sat opposite Kurt, close enough to rest his hands on Kurt's knees.

"I bet you've known a lot of lawyers," Kurt told Blaine, looking down at him and into his eyes. Those damn fucking eyes and Kurt knew they were going to be the end of him tonight.

"I've known a lot of everybody," Blaine confessed with a slight smile.

The doorbell to the room suddenly interrupted their conversation and they both rose quickly to their feet.

"What's that?" Blaine asked only inches away from Kurt's mouth.

"Champagne," Kurt managed to say. He couldn't believe they were standing this close. He could feel the soft air that came out of Blaine's mouth each time he took a breath. They looked at each other then, both suddenly aware of each other's presence, their proximity, their desire. Blaine swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat because he was feeling something that he knew he shouldn't be feeling while he was at work: honest desire and attraction. Kurt might be taking his time but oh boy, did Blaine feel a connection. He tried to mentally pinch his brain. 'Stay focused!' he told himself.

"Well, I'd better go make myself useful then," Blaine said with a wink, giving himself an excuse to ease the sexual tension that had suddenly become apparent.

* * *

Blaine sat casually on the ground watching Kurt as he poured Blaine a glass of champagne. Kurt had mentioned the name of the drink but he hadn't heard it before. He guessed it must have been expensive. Kurt didn't seem to be the kind of man to do things cheaply. Blaine couldn't help but admire Kurt's poise, his hair, his slight figure and the way his designer vest seemed to be molded onto his frame. He was glad when Kurt finally handed him down a glass and he quickly knocked back the bubbly liquid, hoping that the buzz might actually help him focus on why he was really there.

Kurt watched him throw back the drink his eyebrows rising at Blaine's inability to appreciate the delicate drink he had offered. He decided to ignore it and waved the tray of strawberries in front of him.

"Strawberry?" he offered softly.

"Why?" Blaine asked with curiosity.

"It brings out the flavor of the champagne."

"Oh, groovy!" And without pausing, he popped one into his mouth.

They were silent again as Blaine munched happily on his strawberry, Kurt watching on with a gentle amused smile. Once the strawberry was gone however, Blaine started to feel uncomfortable again. He knew that time was ticking over and Kurt wasn't the kind of guy that he could be a jerk to and just walk out on when his time was up.

"Listen," Blaine said from where he was sitting on the floor. "I appreciate this seduction scene you've got going, but let me give you a tip, I'm a sure thing, okay. I'm on an hourly rate. Can we move it along?"

"Somehow," Kurt began folding his arms over his chest. "I'm sensing that this time problem is a major issue with you. Why don't we get that sorted now?"

"Great, let's get started!" Blaine jumped to his feet once again. He was looking forward to finding out just what drove Kurt crazy. He had already picked out several of his favorite acts to perform for this incredible creature before him.

"How much for the entire night?" Kurt suddenly blurted holding his arm out to stop Blaine from approaching.

Blaine stopped, surprise all over his face.

"Stay here?" he asked looking around uncertainly. "You couldn't afford it."

"Try me," Kurt responded in his confident, even manner.

"$300 dollars," Blaine suddenly answered without really giving it any thought.

"Done, thank you. Now we can relax..." Kurt announced rubbing his hands together. He moved back over to his desk and Blaine couldn't help but wonder who this mysterious man really was.

* * *

Blaine was relaxing on the carpet watching the third Harry Potter movie, giggling loudly at the scenes that he always laughed at even though he had seen them a hundred times before. He was flat on his belly, feet swinging in the air and surrounded by champagne and minibar supplies. When he had woken up that evening, he had never thought that this would be the way he would be spending his night...and getting paid for it.

He suddenly became aware of Kurt watching him. His laptop now discarded, his glasses off and his tie finally undone and loose around his neck. A very small triangle of skin was exposed at the top of his shirt revealing his white, white skin. Blaine's eyes flickered up to Kurt's and finally there it was. He saw it hungrily in Kurt's eyes, the want, the desire, the lust...it was clearly written all over his face and for the first time that night, Blaine knew exactly what Kurt wanted and needed.

Blaine pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and crawled over, stopping at the base of Kurt's feet which were gracefully crossed, his extended foot bouncing anxiously to an unheard beat. Blaine's hand found the bottom of Kurt's trousers and he worked his hand up inside, massaging his calf. Their eyes met and Blaine flashed him a seductive smile, but it was only returned with a shy and uncomfortable short giggle from Kurt.

Blaine removed his hand and stood up on his knees leaning gently over Kurt's body. He diligently set about undoing the buttons of his shirt, his own breath speeding up in enjoyment as his hands worked their way lower and lower down Kurt's chest. He eased the shirt back revealing a toned smooth chest and then raised his hands to undo Kurt's tie completely, pulling one end softly and letting it slide free around the back of his neck. Their gaze met several times as he worked, but each time Blaine teased and looked away before returning another bashful stare in Kurt's direction.

He gave a delicate soft kiss just above Kurt's navel before his hands lowered to his belt. Blaine didn't hesitate and before Kurt could even have a chance to feel uncomfortable, he released the buckle, undid the button and slid the zipper down revealing just what Blaine had felt earlier in the car. A soft smile came to his lips and he leaned forward gently on his arms and looked Kurt directly in the eyes, this time seriously. He found the entire scene intimate and connected, something he had never experienced before while on the job.

"What do you want?" he asked softly only inches from Kurt's face.

"What do you do?" Kurt inquired his voice barely audible.

"Everything..." Blaine whispered as that heated lust returned. "But I don't kiss on the mouth."

"Neither, do I," Kurt answered.

Blaine didn't need any further instructions, he knew what Kurt needed and tonight even though he had only just met him, he had a sneaky suspicion that it was not going to feel like work. His head went lower and lower, past Kurt's navel, along the gentle trail of hair until his face was in line with his hands which were carefully holding onto the elastic band of Kurt's underwear. He slowly eased them down.

Kurt sighed as Blaine found him. He closed his eyes and he leaned his head back deciding to enjoy every second that this evening had to offer.

* * *

"Of course Santana is going to fight. She's been running her magazine for a long time. I don't think she's ready to have her name taken off it just yet," Kurt said in his all business, no play tone.

"She wants to meet you face-to-face," Rachel informed him over the phone. "I wouldn't do it."

"You wouldn't. But do it anyhow... tonight, dinner."

Blaine stumbled sleepily and dazed to the entrance of the dining room, pausing and hesitating at the threshold unsure of what to expect. He'd had the best sleep and despite everything that Sam had ever told him and warned him against, Blaine had really enjoyed the night before. In fact, he hadn't been the only one doing the pleasuring and Blaine could remember only all too vividly how Kurt had eagerly returned the favor.

This was the first time on the job though that he had stayed the night and had to deal with a customer the next day. Surprisingly, he didn't feel that uncomfortable but he wasn't sure how Kurt was going to react.

"Hi," he spoke shyly.

"Well, good morning," Kurt responded flashing him a genuinely happy smile.

"You didn't wake me, I can see you're really busy... I'll be out of here in a minute," Blaine told him feeling sheepish.

Kurt ignored his attempts to leave.

"Are you hungry? You must be. Why don't you sit and have something to eat?" Kurt suggested waving to the table before him that was spread with a wide range of food. "I took the liberty of ordering everything on the menu. I didn't know what you'd like."

"Thanks!" Blaine responded taken aback by Kurt's civil manner. Sometimes clients could become astute assholes as soon as he'd finished working. It was as if a sudden guilt came over them and the only way of dealing with it was to send him packing in the most shameful and tactless manner. Kurt however was completely different. He was a gentleman the whole way and Blaine found that charming.

"Did you sleep much last night?" Blaine asked, taking a seat next to Kurt.

"No, I didn't. I was working."

"You don't sleep. You don't do drugs. You don't drink. You hardly eat. What do you do, Kurt? Because, I know you're not a lawyer!" Blaine exclaimed playfully. He was surprised that his working persona hadn't resurfaced.

"I run a magazine."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yeah, I get by."

"I had dreams of doing it big," Blaine confided wistfully but then he stopped himself. Why had he let his defenses down so easily with Kurt? He was one hundred percent sure that he didn't want to hear his sob stories.

"What did you do before you were a ...before you entered this line of work?" Kurt asked changing the sentence tactfully. He waited expectantly for Blaine to answer, honestly interested in his response. Although Kurt had had an amazing up-bringing, he wasn't one to openly judge people. Who was he to question why Blaine had chosen this profession. Who knew what had happened in his life for him to take this path?

"Oh, I tried to pursue a career in music," Blaine continued carefully feeling embarrassed at admitting his naïve dream that had been crushed dramatically causing him to follow the career he had least expected. "It kind of failed miserably and you know one thing leads to another..."

"I can imagine that it is a hard industry to get your foot into," Kurt acknowledged kindly. "I'm sure you're really talented and you never know, it still might happen."

"You're sweet," Blaine told him. "And you know what, sometimes I almost believe that another version of me, somewhere, in some other dimension has made it big, and is incredibly successful."

"I don't doubt it!" Kurt told him smiling softly and finding his boyish fantasy endearing and refreshing. It was so different from the people who he was usually surrounded by every day.

* * *

"Hey Kurt," Rachel announced, her loud and dominating voice pounding down the phone.

"Rachel," Kurt responded completely used to her manner. She might be shrewd and rude but Rachel was a killer in the workplace. She was married to her job not letting anything else get in her way and Kurt knew that if he ever wanted something to be done, Rachel could get it done.

"Just wanted to let you know that Santana is set for tonight," she told him quickly and he could hear her fiddling with papers and then tapping away viciously on her laptop.

"She's bringing her cousin though, grooming him to take on a sister magazine later on."

"Oh, yes," Kurt responded wondering at what Santana was really up to. This current venture of Kurt's to buy Santana's struggling magazine had only been met with countless counterplots and attacks towards Kurt to prevent him for completing the sale. "If I remember correctly, he's a very intense young man named Sebastian."

"Look, I gotta say this again. I don't like you going alone," Rachel gushed, her end of the phone now quiet and Kurt realized that she really was concerned. "I don't know who this Sebastian guy is, but I've only heard bad things about him. I don't trust him."

Kurt was about to respond when he was forced to stop at the sudden loud but completely harmonized husky sound of Blaine's voice. It trickled seductively out of the bathroom enticing and tickling his ears. It was 'Teenage Dream' and Kurt felt like his body instantly melted at the sound. He wasn't too sure why, but for some reason when Blaine sang it, it held so much more meaning to him.

He tried to shrug the sudden nostalgic feeling that had overcome him and focused on the actual sound of Blaine's voice instead. He had never imagined that when Blaine had mentioned he had tried to make it in the music industry, that Blaine was this talented. How could a voice and a man like that fail?

Kurt found himself drawn to the bathroom where Blaine had disappeared to after eating his breakfast. He pushed the door open slightly, hoping, just hoping that he would be able to get another glimpse of what he had seen the night before. He felt his stomach flip as he remembered the feel of Blaine's soft skin on his chest and the curve of his ample buttock under his fingers.

Blaine was lying flat on his back in the large bath surrounded by a white wonderland of bubbles, his body completely hidden. Feeling somewhat disappointed that he had missed the opportunity of a free perve, Kurt took purchase on the edge of the bath and gazed down at the gorgeous man before him. Blaine held his head back swaying it gently back and forth as he listened to the song on his IPOD, his voice resonating around the large bathroom.

"I just think it would be better if you went with a date. Keep it social," Rachel continued and when she didn't get a response she spoke even louder. "Kurt do you hear me?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"What is that? Is that the radio? It sounds amazing," Rachel asked.

"Housekeeping is singing," Kurt told her, a wide grin spread all over his face.

"Listen Kurt, I know a lot of nice men," Rachel continued returning her attention to the planned dinner that evening.

"No you don't." Kurt told her and oh boy, he thought. She really didn't! "Besides, I already have one. You just concentrate on finding out what Santana is up to."

Kurt turned his phone off and leaned out across the bath and gently touched Blaine's shoulder with his hand. If only he could have done that with his lips, he thought sadly to himself.

Blaine's eyes shot open and, damn it! He had lost his focus again. What was it with this guy? He had to remember where he was.

"Don't you just love Katie Perry," Blaine said awkwardly pulling his headphones off. "Don't you knock?" he asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Blaine, I have a business proposition for you," Kurt told him ignoring Blaine's question and trying desperately to not to let his eyes wander south of the equator to Blaine's crotch. It really was too tempting!

"What do you want?" Blaine asked noticing Kurt's struggle to keep his eyes on his face. He playfully and casually swished the water allowing the bubbles to move and it was too much, Kurt couldn't resist and his eyes fell down. Blaine laughed delightfully.

Kurt blushed but finally managed to bring his eyes back to Blaine's face where he caught that devilish grin beaming up at him. He frowned, if Blaine did take him up on his business offer, he definitely was going to make the most of what came with the package.

"I'm going to be in town until Sunday. I'd like you to spend the week with me."

"Really?" Blaine asked disbelief filling his voice.

"Yes, I'd like to hire you as an employee. Would you consider spending the week with me? I will pay you to be at my beck and call," Kurt explained believing that he should be completely honest and to the point.

"Look, I'd love to be your beck and call boy, but ...you're a rich good looking guy," Blaine began sitting up out of the water and leaning his chin on the edge. If he hadn't been wet he would have placed it on Kurt's knee but he didn't want to ruin his designer clothes. "You," he proclaimed coyly, "could get a million guys free."

"I want a professional," Kurt announced, telling himself to be careful. He was incredibly attracted to Blaine but he had to remember who he was. He was a lovely guy but Kurt really didn't know the first thing about him. Kurt also had far too much business to deal with this week. "I don't want any romantic hassles this week."

"If you're talking 24 hours a day, it's gonna cost you," Blaine asserted in a sing-song voice unperturbed by his remarks.

"Oh, yes of course!" Kurt laughed and he rubbed his hands together. Blaine was just adorable. "Alright here we go. Give me a ball park figure."

"Six full nights, days too, four thousand," Blaine's mind raced quickly and he couldn't believe the figure he had quoted. He half expected Kurt to kick him out right then and there without even letting him put his clothes back on again.

"Six nights at 300 is 1800."

"You want days too," Blaine reminded him with raised eyebrows.

"Two thousand."

"Three thousand."

"Done!"

"Holy shit!" Blaine screamed before he sank down into the bubbles completely submerging his head under the water in his excitement.

"Blaine? Blaine? Is that a yes?" Kurt asked jealous that Blaine had such a carefree manner that he was not afraid to exhibit. A long time ago he had been the same, but not these days.

"Yes! Yes!" Blaine cried as he bobbed back up to the surface. "Yes!"

Kurt smiled to himself delighted that he would have Blaine around him all week. Things were definitely looking better.

* * *

"I'll be gone most the day, you should buy some clothes," Kurt informed Blaine as he gathered his things and walked towards the door to leave. Blaine followed him like a lost little puppy, his body clad in a thick white robe and still naked underneath. "We'll be going out in the evening so you need to buy something."

"I would have stayed for two thousand," Blaine suddenly disclosed, his voice thick with his flirtatious tone.

"I would have paid four," Kurt returned with just as much banter in his voice and giving Blaine a quick smile. He turned to leave and stopped. "I'll see you tonight," he said softly.

"Babe, I going to treat you so nice, you're never gonna want to let me go," Blaine called longingly after him while leaning against the wall.

"Three thousand, for six days, and Blaine, I will let you go," Kurt said firmly while trying to desperately believe his own words.

"But I'm here now..." Blaine whispered with a wistful look on his face towards the closed door after Kurt had left. He glanced around the hotel room and still in complete disbelief at his sudden change in fortune, he yelled loudly and couldn't help himself but run like a crazy mindless baboon through the room.

* * *

"Hello?" Sam yelled into the phone.

"I called and called last night, where were you?" Blaine asked him in that brotherly protective tone that he only used for Sam. While Sam had been the key person in protecting Blaine when he had first become a prostitute, Blaine on the other hand, had become Sam's caretaker in pretty much all other aspects of his life.

"Ma?!"

"It's Blaine!"

Realization set in. "I had to party. Where are you?" Blaine heard the grogginess in Sam's voice and guessed that he must have only been asleep for a couple of hours. Sam sure did know how to party hard.

"Oh man, are you ready for this?" Blaine exclaimed unable to hide his excitement. "The guy? The Lotus? I am in his hotel room in Beverly Hills, the penthouse. His bathroom is bigger than the Blue Banana!"

"Do I have to hear this?" Sam cried disgustedly into the phone.

"Sam, he wants me to stay the whole week. You know what he's going to give me. You'll never guess. Three thousand dollars!"

"Bullshit!"

"I swear to God, and he also gave me extra money to buy clothes," Blaine couldn't help but boast.

"Oh man, I am bummed I gave that guy to you!" Sam moaned now wide awake. He wanted to kick himself. "Three thousand. Really? Is he twisted?

"No!"

"Ugly?"

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. Kurt was the number one person so removed from ugly that he could ever imagine. He was more like an immortal creature sent from the gods to roam the planet to torture gay men the world all over.

"He's good looking," Blaine announced knowing that it was an understatement.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing..." and that was true. Blaine could not imagine that there could be one thing remotely wrong with Kurt.

"Did he give you the money?" Sam asked his street attitude suspicion kicking in.

"At the end of the week," Blaine said and he couldn't even cringe at those words because even though he had only known Kurt for about twelve hours, Blaine believed that he could trust him.

"That's what's wrong with him," Sam decided being an individual that couldn't trust a soul and Blaine could not blame him for that. Sam really had had it tough for a long time.

"Well, he gave me three hundred for last night," Blaine said in Kurt's defense, "and Sam, I'm going to leave some at the front desk for you."

* * *

The sun greeted Blaine as he walked out of the Beverly Hills Wilshire, an immediate smile forming on his face because no matter how Blaine's life had turned out, he really was a happy soul. He had a mission today and that was to find a gorgeous suit for him to wear this evening. Blaine couldn't wait to go out on a date with Kurt, even if it was for business. To go anywhere and spend the evening with that man was the most exciting feeling in the world.

The streets were busy and people wandered past going about their everyday lives and even though Blaine was oblivious at first, they were all too aware that a stranger and an outsider was amongst their midst. To them, he was just scum and they didn't want anything more than for him to return to the gutter from where he had come from. He was a low life, and to them, he wasn't welcome.

Unfortunately for Blaine, the same feelings and opinions had seeped into the expensive designer shops that he waltzed into. His charismatic personality and his everyday clothing were not enough to win them over. They were not going to wait on him and after only an hour, Blaine mood had turned to the worst. Worried and upset, he truly believed that he was going to fail Kurt on his simple request.

Blaine began the long trip back to the hotel. He walked past a GAP and suddenly stopped wondering whether even they would help him. It was ridiculous, why would a GAP help him in this situation? They didn't even have the kind of clothes he needed for Kurt. It was strange though, how he felt suddenly compelled to go inside and then out of nowhere a song came into his head. He started to hum the melody to " _When I get you alone_ " as he continued back to the hotel. It didn't make him feel a hundred percent better but something about the song filled him a small sense of hope. Maybe because it made him think of all the wonderful things he could do to Kurt when he got him alone...

He walked through the foyer of the Beverly Wilshire, straight towards the lifts where all he wanted to do was hide in Kurt's hotel room. As he walked by, Finn, the hotel manager spied his hurried paced and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. His frame, his clothes, his shabby appearance, they were not things that he usually saw in his hotel and he decided to follow in hot pursuit.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" Finn asked as Blaine rushed past.

"I'm going to my room," Blaine replied without looking up, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Do you have a key?" Finn asked politely. He was a reasonable man but he was not going to let his guests or his hotel fall victim to foul play.

"Oh, I forgot it," Blaine flustered grabbing his wild curly hair in disbelief. His day had started out so well. How had it come to this?

"You're a guest here?" Finn asked in surprise. He guessed that maybe he could pass as a musician or someone who had money but continued to walk around as if they existed in mainstream society.

"I'm with a friend," Blaine told him trying to think quickly but his mind was too thick with worry.

"And who would that be," Finn asked crossing his hands in front of him.

"Kurt..." Oh crap! Blaine thought to himself. I don't even know his last name? He had heard it last night but he couldn't remember it.

"Kurt?" Finn pressed again.

"Kurt, ur," Blaine looked about frantically and spied the bell boy coming off from his shift. Saved! "He knows me!" he exclaimed.

"Did you just come off the night shift? Do you know this young man, Puck?" Finn asked. Puck looked nervous but he quickly walked over to the pair.

"He's with Mr. Hummel," Puck replied giving Blaine a wink. Puck was more than happy to see Blaine again. He had seen Kurt stay at the hotel on many occasions and he had always been alone. Today however, when Kurt had left his hotel room, it had been the first time that Kurt had whistled happily down the hallway. It had also been the first time that Kurt had checked his appearance more than once in the mirror and it was also the first time he had heard Kurt laugh when Puck had told him a joke in the lift. Yes! Blaine was definitely more than welcome to stay at the hotel. Puck only wanted to see Kurt happy, he deserved it.

"That's it! Kurt Hummel," Blaine exclaimed knocking Puck out of his reverie. He took the shocked look on Finn's face as the opportunity to escape and he made a beeline towards the lift. Finn however, was not that easy to get away from and he followed Blaine quickly.

"Oh God! What now?" Blaine wailed from inside. He just wanted to be left alone! "WHAT? WHAT? What is with everybody today?" he asked exasperated.

"I just want you to come with me and have a little chat, that's all," Finn told him softly but firmly. He took Blaine's arm and began to guide him towards reception.

* * *

"And what is your name, sir?" Finn asked once Blaine was seated in his small yet comfortable office.

"What do you what it to be?" Blaine replied sarcastically, his working persona jumping up to protect him once again.

"Don't play with me young man," Finn responded quickly and Blaine rolled his eyes disparagingly.

"Blaine..." he finally replied in a resigned manner.

"There, well...Blaine, things that go on in other hotels don't happen at the Regent Beverly Wilshire," Finn began, crossing his arms and leaning against his desk while he addressed Blaine. "Mr. Hummel however, is a very special customer, and we like to think of our special customers as friends. Now as a customer, we expect Mr. Hummel to sign in any additional guests but as a friend we will overlook it. Now I'm assuming you're a ..." He lowered his head slowly waiting for a suitable response from Blaine "...relative?"

"Yes," Blaine responded meekly.

"I thought so," Finn nodding his head in affirmation but he wanted to be doubly sure that his hotel was safe. "So you must be his...

"Nephew?" Blaine suggested even though they both knew it was a lie.

"Of course," Finn said agreeing quite happily with Blaine's selection. "Naturally, when Mr. Hummel leaves, I won't see you in this hotel again. I assume you have no other uncles here?"

Blaine shook his head and rolled his eyes once again.

"Good! Then we understand each other then. I would also encourage you to dress a little more appropriately. That'll be all."

"No, that won't be all," Blaine snapped pulling at the money that was stuffed into his pockets. "I went to go and get some clothes on Rodeo Drive and the men wouldn't help me. I have all this money now and no suit. Not that I expect you to help me but I have all of this. I have...to buy... a suit... for dinner tonight, and nobody will help me." Blaine knew it was ridiculous but he could feel the tears beginning in build in his eyes and he sniffed back a sob.

Finn didn't respond. He pulled a hanky free from his jacket pocket and passed it to Blaine who took it as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. He suddenly felt exhausted and so stupid. He couldn't believe that he was crying over clothes!

A compassionate expression fell on Finn's face then. Blaine looked like someone who was lost and someone who needed help, and well, Finn really was a kind man. He circled round his desk slowly towards his phone.

"Oh man, if you're calling the cops," Blaine sobbed through his tears. "Yeah, call the cops. That's great. Tell them I say 'hi'."

"Men's clothing," Finn said into the phone.

* * *

Things were not going well in the meeting. Rachel was being a tirade and everyone else was stressing. Kurt had tried to keep a cool head, but he was finding it hard. They had just received news that Santana had possibly received financial support from an unknown source, to fund her magazine for another year while they went into rescue mode to save her magazine. The news had sent the room into chaos and Kurt knew that he had to get out before their hysteria became contagious and infected him as well.

Kurt rubbed his forehead slowly, a headache starting to form from all the noise. He rose from his chair and headed towards the door.

"Is everything set for the meeting tonight?" Rachel asked following Kurt. He sighed inwardly and shook his head wishing her to get on with the plan that he had quickly devised.

"Uhmm," he responded.

"Who is the guy you're taking?" she asked.

Kurt sighed to himself. Not only was Rachel a bit of a loud mouth, she also had a reputation for being a bit of man eater...even though she was married.

"Nobody you know," Kurt said with a faint smile on his lips as he pictured Blaine's soft curls and beautiful honey colored eyes in his head.

* * *

"Hello...you must be Blaine. My name is Mercedes."

"Yeah, hi! Finn said you would be nice to me," Blaine said nervously and quickly.

"He's very sweet." Mercedes said with a warm motherly smile on her face. Blaine stared at this lovely looking woman in front of him and wished he could get the big old hug that he needed from her. He could tell that she really did have a heart of gold. "What are your plans while you're in town?" Mercedes asked.

"We're going to have dinner," Blaine told her, still nervous. He ran his hand through his curls and tried to take a seat on the counter behind him. It was the only thing he could think of to stop his legs from shaking.

"Oh! Don't sit up there, dear. You're going to go out? Dinner? Then you'll need a dinner suit." Mercedes turned and started to leave and Blaine stood there completely unsure of what he was meant to do. She gave him another warm soft smile. "Come with me. I'm sure we're going to find something that your uncle will just love."

"Mercedes," Blaine said in a hushed voice, "he's not really my uncle."

"They never are dear, they never are," and she flashed him an even wider grin.

* * *

Blaine could hear the phone ringing before he even reached the door to the hotel room. He sprinted from the front door to the phone once he entered, hoping that he would make it before the person gave up.

"Never ever pick up the phone!" Kurt said trying to keep his tone firm. He didn't know why he was calling Blaine, it was crazy really. He had only seen him several hours ago. There was this pull. He could feel it, like he had a long piece of string that was pulling Kurt towards him.

"Then why are you calling me?" Blaine asked trying to catch his breath. Kurt couldn't help the smile that reached his lips.

"Did you buy clothes today?" Kurt asked.

"I got a suit, a damn sexy hot suit, just for you!" Blaine replied his bubbly manner now back since he had found a more than decent outfit for the evening. And he knew he looked hot in it. He couldn't wait to show it off to Kurt.

"I'll be in the hotel lobby at 7.45pm sharp," Kurt told him trying to maintain his professional manner. Boy, was it tough though! Flirting with Blaine was too easy and it appeared that Blaine was more than happy to flirt back.

"Wait, you're not coming up to the door?" Blaine asked trying to sound shocked and mortified.

"This isn't a date, this is business." But man, Kurt really did wish it was a date.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the lobby. But only because you're paying me to!"

"Well, thank you very much!" Kurt replied with just as much sass.

Kurt hung up the phone but the temptation was just too much. He leaned down and redialed. He couldn't resist talking to Blaine one more time, after all 7.45pm was a long, long way from now.

"Hello?" Blaine asked into the phone once again, wondering who was calling him now.

"I told you not to pick up the phone!" Kurt said playfully.

"Then stop calling me!" Exasperated Blaine hung up and as he whisked himself away to hang up his suit, he couldn't help but have such a lively bounce in his step.

* * *

Kurt's day had been long and he couldn't believe that the evening had finally arrived. He was looking forward to seeing Blaine again and he just wished he didn't have to do it with a business client. At least he would have Blaine all to himself at the end of the evening.

Kurt entered the lobby and scanned the area trying to spy the man who had so captured his attention.

"Excuse me sir, I have a message for you," Finn said coming up behind him.

"From who?" Kurt asked not really paying attention and instead continued to scan the area around him. If they didn't leave soon, they risked being late.

"From your nephew."

Kurt stopped short. "From my who…?"

"From the young gentleman who is staying with you in your room," Finn restated.

Kurt gazed up at Finn. "I think we both know that he is not my nephew. What's the message?" he asked in a steady voice.

"He's waiting for you in the lounge," Finn told him.

Kurt surveyed the lounge. He still couldn't spy Blaine out of the crowd. He swiveled on his feet hoping to see that mass of curls jump out at him. As if sensing him, Blaine turned in his chair that was positioned at the bar and faced Kurt, waiting for him to turn again and see him. Kurt did one last spin and then it was like a shot of lightening had hit him. He was forced to do a double take and a shocked smile came up on his face.

Blaine had been handsome the night before but this evening, he was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. He was dressed in a well fitted dark dinner suit, his hair gelled down and his face cleanly shaven. Blaine rose from his chair and walked towards him the smile evident on his face, happy that he had had such an impact on Kurt.

"You're late," Blaine said when he stood before Kurt.

"You're stunning!" Kurt breathed still unable to believe that the wonderful man standing in front of him was going to be dinning with him.

"You're forgiven," Blaine said giving him an endearing smile. Blaine couldn't lie either, he had forgotten how handsome Kurt was.

"Shall we go to dinner?" Kurt asked.

Blaine gave a short nod and allowed Kurt to guide the way.

* * *

The ride in the limousine was laced with sexual tension and small talk. They discussed their day, shared a drink and tried to ignore the electricity that sparked between them when their hands accidentally brushed against each other. Their eyes continued to lock and by the time they arrived at the restaurant, neither could stop themselves from touching the other flirtatiously while they spoke.

The limousine pulled up outside of the restaurant and Kurt sighed; time for business.

Blaine tried not to gaze at the restaurant around him. He had never been in such a lavish place before. All of a sudden he felt overwhelmed again and tried to remember all the tips that Finn had given him that afternoon when he had gone to him for help.

"Mrs. Lopez," Kurt said holding out his hand and giving it a shake. She nodded in return and introduced the man beside her.

"This fireball is my cousin Sebastian," she said trying to smile but Blaine caught the emptiness there. He could see the anger in her eyes and decided straight away that there was something to like about Santana because even though she was dressed so elegantly, she looked like she could rip their heads off in one clean sweep.

"I don't know about the fireball part but cousin is true enough," Sebastian said with a short laugh and flashed them both a gracious smile. He shook their hands and they proceeded to take their seats.

Blaine followed suit with the handshakes. He needed to calm his nerves however and he decided that the best place for that would be the bathroom. It was so overwhelming, the restaurant, the clothes, the company they were with, he was sure he was going to make a fool of himself.

"Excuse me," Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Where are you going?" He asked rising to his feet as Blaine stood shakily to his.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom," he said trying to keep his voice even.

"Shall I order for you?" Kurt offered kindly. He was concerned, he didn't know why Blaine had suddenly decided to leave.

Yeah!" Blaine stopped himself and responded again more politely. "Please do so, thank you."

And Kurt realized what was going on. He noted Blaine's attempt to match the elite and polite atmosphere in the room, noted his shaky his hands and the croaky edge to his voice. Kurt couldn't help the pang he felt inside when he saw how much Blaine was really trying to make a good impression for Kurt. Kurt gave him a reassuring smile and couldn't take his eyes off him as he left the table.

* * *

"Mr. Hummel," Sebastian said in his assertive business tone, "my cousin here firmly believes that the person who creates a magazine should be the one who controls its destiny."

The conversation had turned to business by the time Blaine had returned to the table. He tried to follow everything that they were saying and he believed for the most part, he knew what was going on. But now, as Blaine looked at the silverware in front of him and the dish he had just been given, he had other things to worry about.

The silverware did not match up to what Finn had shown him earlier in the day. They continued to talk business around him but Blaine couldn't follow their words, all he could think about was the amount of silver before him.

"Where's the salad?" he whispered to Kurt.

"The salad comes at the end of the meal," Kurt responded pausing from the serious conversation to give Blaine a soft smile.

"That's the fork I know!" Blaine blurted out. Kurt smiled again and he knew that Blaine had no idea of how endearing and innocent he was being. He was so stressed he even missed the soft and interested gaze that Sebastian sent his way.

"I don't know about you," Santana suddenly spoke relieved as well to have an opportunity to stop talking about business. "I've never been able to figure which goes with what." She gave Blaine a wide smile and went about her food in a casual manner. It was comforting to see this extravagant beautiful woman eating her food in an everyday way but it definitely didn't match the restaurant they were in.

"There was a time when our magazine was number five in the country," Sebastian continued trying to return everyone's attention back to the issue at hand.

"Who ordered this?" Blaine asked worriedly as a plate of snails was set before him.

"It's snails. It's a delicacy, you should try it," Kurt said leaning in ever so subtly. Blaine tried to resist the urge to shudder. He stared at the plate wondering what he should do, he really didn't want to eat them but then Kurt gave him an encouraging nod and held up the tongs. Blaine realized that he was going to have to go through with it.

"Mr. Hummel, if you were to get control," Sebastian asked starting to get frustrated with Kurt and the way in which the conversation kept getting off track, "and I don't think you will, but if you did, what do you plan to do with the magazine?"

Blaine held the tongs in his hands and examined them.

"That's easy," Kurt replied and he elegantly rested his chin on his hands, his view of Blaine never leaving his peripheral vision. "We plan to revamp it and give it a whole new demographic, change the face of it and turn it around."

The tongs went gingerly down over a snail and Blaine gently twisted them around trying to judge the best angle at which to try and pick one up.

"I'm sure you understand that I'm not thrilled with the idea of you turning ten years of my work into your afternoon project," Santana said her voice suddenly cold. "This magazine has been my life!"

The tongs slipped over the top of one snail and Blaine frowned, this was definitely harder than it looked.

"For the price I'm paying for your magazine, Mrs Lopez, you're going to be a very rich woman," and there was an edge to Kurt's voice now too.

"I'm rich enough," she nearly spat insulted by his words.

Blaine spied another snail and decided that it was the one that was going to be eaten. He just needed to use a little bit more extra force. He clamped the tongs around the snail and he visibly sighed in relief as he managed to lift the unfortunate creature free from the plate. His eyes fell on it and then, to his horror, the tongs slipped around its shell the force sending the snail flying through the air. It sailed across the table only to be caught by the sharp reflexes of one of the waiters.

Blaine's cheeks went bright red.

"Slippery little suckers," he said with a silly grin all over his face.

* * *

"I met your father once, what's his name?" Santana asked.

"Burt," Kurt told him and an immediate shadow fell over his face. He didn't want to talk about his father. It was a topic that he preferred to keep hidden in the background.

"He's not quite the bastard he says he is," Santana continued unaware of Kurt's discomfort.

"It doesn't really matter now, he passed away," Kurt said firmly and leaned back from the table. He didn't want to embarrass Santana but how else was he meant to tell her. Blaine's eyes fell on Kurt too, surprised by the sudden admission. It was such horrible news and all he wanted to do was lean across the table and wrap Kurt up in his arms.

Santana was taken aback, "I hadn't heard, I'm sorry."

I'm sorry too," Blaine said earnestly.

Kurt ignored the both of them. His father was a sore topic to say the least. He hated that he had never come to terms with Kurt's preferences, he was sure that Burt could be more supportive and maybe somewhere, somewhere else, he had been the complete opposite to the man who had practically shut him out. Kurt snapped his attention back to the table. They were thoughts to have at another time.

"Mrs Lopez you asked for this meeting. What can I do for you?" Kurt asked rigidly and it was all that was needed to put Santana back into business mode and her previous sympathies were quickly forgotten.

"Leave my magazine alone!" she demanded.

"I can't do that," Kurt replied shaking his head. It was impossible.

"I've heard enough of this!" Sebastian said sharply. He began to rise to his feet. "Blaine, it was a great pleasure to meet you. Sorry Santana, I need to go get some air." Sebastian gave Kurt one last look. "Mr. Hummel." And then he was gone. Blaine looked at Santana and knew she was going to follow her cousin's steps. She rose steadily running her hands over her slim body ensuring her clothes were straight.

"I better go join my cousin. You two enjoy your dinner," she said but it was directed at Blaine. She turned back to Kurt her face full of fire.

"Watch out Hummel, I'm going to tear you a part!" she hissed and Blaine's eyes rose in surprise. He had no doubt she was capable of it. Kurt however was not phased one bit.

"I look forward to it!"

* * *

Later that evening Blaine searched for Kurt in his hotel room.

"Kurt?" he called as he wandered through the many rooms of Kurt's suite. He had decided to quickly freshen up after they had returned to the hotel and he had only been away for a few minutes, and in that small amount of time, Kurt had already managed to disappear. Blaine made his way over to the balcony and spied Kurt's quiet frame hiding in the shadows. "Kurt! You said you never come out here," Blaine stated coming to a stop before him with his hands on his hips.

"Well, I'm only half way out," Kurt replied with a soft smile. Blaine stopped and reconsidered his approach sensing that Kurt was hurting. While he had been so strong and determined in the meeting, on the journey home he had been quiet and withdrawn. Blaine did not like seeing him like this.

"You didn't say much in the car on the way home. You thinking about dinner?" Blaine asked knowing that it was a stupid question. Kurt didn't answer and Blaine caught the slight dip of his head in confirmation. He took it as his invitation to broach the subject and share his own opinions of the evening's events. He backed up over to the stone balcony and scooted himself up to take a seat.

"Mrs. Lopez was a maniac," Blaine reviewed while he swiveled his butt on the stone balcony wall to get comfortable. "You know, she's in trouble, you want her magazine but she doesn't want to let it go..."

"Thanks for the recap," Kurt stated with a slight tinge of sarcasm in his voice. Blaine ignored it because he knew what was really bothering Kurt. He knew what was burying under his skin and making him not sleep at night.

"Problem is," Blaine said unafraid of hitting the nail on the head. "I think you like Mrs. Lopez."

Kurt ignored the obvious statement and decided to focus on Blaine instead. He did not like the fact that he was perched so precariously high on the ledge with nothing to catch him if he fell.

"What I would like, is for you to get down," Kurt informed him in a worried tone. "You're making me very nervous, please, come down."

Blaine saw his opportunity to try and put a smile back on Kurt's face. He squeezed his legs under the railing to gain extra support and started to lean back, his hands lifting up to beside his head.

"Am I making you nervous?" Blaine asked slyly leaning back even further. "How about if I just lean back... just a little... like this. Would you rescue me if I fell?"

"Blaine! I'm serious, get down!" Kurt couldn't handle it any longer and he had to look away. "I'm not looking."

Blaine was laughing now. He held his hands above his head and waved them manically while he spoke. "It's really high look! No hands, no hands." Kurt turned his body away, really unable to bring himself to watch Blaine's reckless actions. Deep down though he could feel the jealousy resurface again at Blaine's carefree disposition.

"Ok! Alright!" Blaine exclaimed seeing Kurt's horrified face. He had even brought his hand to his face to cover his eyes. Blaine brought himself back to a sitting position and Kurt having seen him return to safety out of the corner of his eye, decided that maybe he should answer Blaine's original question. He was willing to do anything to distract him from trying to throw himself off the side of the building.

"The truth is," Kurt began, "it is really irrelevant whether I like this woman or not. I will not let myself become emotionally involved in business.

"I know," Blaine agreed with him, a serious look falling over his face. "Sam is always saying to me, don't get emotional when you're turning tricks, that's why no kissing, it's too personal." Kurt watched him as he continued to speak. "It's like what you're saying. You stay numb, you don't get involved. When I'm with a guy, I'm like a robot, I just do it..." Blaine confessed and then he realized what he had just said. "I mean, except with you!"

"Of course, not with me," Kurt said with a laugh not feeling one bit insulted by what Blaine had said, and far more amused by the worried look on his face instead.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, not because he had just said something bad to Kurt, but because he suddenly realized that last night, he hadn't felt like his usual robotic self...he had actually enjoyed himself, he had actually gotten into it and unlike on many other occasions, he hadn't had to fake the orgasm he had had when Kurt had gone down on him.

Kurt smiled humorously up at Blaine and watched as a soft wind blew in his hair that was already starting to fight against the gel he had put in earlier.

"You and I are such similar creatures, Blaine," Kurt said philosophically, "we both screw people for money."

Blaine decided to let that one slide. He often heard snide remarks from his clients but Kurt hadn't just insulted him, he had also insulted himself. He hugged his body against a sudden chilly breeze that had reached the balcony and his thoughts suddenly fell on another conversation from earlier in the evening.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad," he said his face filling with sadness. "When did he die?"

"Last month."

It was such a pained and hurt filled response that Blaine ached. "Do you miss him? It's just...I couldn't imagine having such an empty feeling like that." They stared at each other, so many silent messages flying between the two of them.

"I hadn't spoken to him in fourteen and half years. I wasn't there when he died," Kurt explained hoping that his voice wasn't going to choke up. He didn't want to lose his composure in front of Blaine. He hadn't broken down in front of anyone, for a long time, and he wasn't going to do it in front of someone he had known for a little over a day.

"Do you want to talk about this?" Blaine asked sensing Kurt's internal battle.

"No." Kurt replied thankful for Blaine's intuition.

"I tell you what, I've got an idea."

Blaine jumped down, his mood suddenly becoming light again as he believed that he had thought of the best way to enjoy the rest of the evening. He squatted down in front of Kurt and stared up into his eyes. "Let's watch old movies all night. We'll just veg out in front of the TV." He couldn't think of anything better to do, lying on the floor with lots of pillows, food and movies, wrapped up in Kurt's arms. It was a strange thing to do with a client but the whole idea sounded wonderful and when the movie finished, he was sure he could think of many other wonderful things that they could do together.

"Veg out?" Kurt asked. He didn't believe that he had ever 'vegged' out before. His life didn't consist of vegging out... he always had too much work to do.

"Yeah, be still like vegetables. Lay like broccoli!" Blaine said his eyes sparkling in the evening light.

"Like your hair?" Kurt asked with a short laugh. He reached out and gently touched one of Blaine's curls that had broken free and Blaine couldn't help but laugh along with him. Yeah, he could see the comparison. He was surprised actually that no one had ever said that to him before.

The joy was short lived though and the frown quickly returned to Kurt's face. "I tell you what," he said softly stroking Blaine's jawline. "I'll be back." He rose to his feet and Blaine joined him. He was shocked at the sudden shift in Kurt's mood and he quickly reran the conversation back inside his head. Yes, he was sure he hadn't said anything to upset or offend him.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked after him not wanting to be left alone.

"I'm going downstairs for a while," and with that Kurt left, walking across the room and out the door without uttering another word. Blaine watched after him longing to run and chase after the solitary figure but it was futile, Kurt needed to be alone right now. He needed time to think.

Blaine hugged himself once more and returned to the lounge. He wished he could know everything that was bothering Kurt, he would do anything to release that anguish. Blaine shook his head feeling profoundly confused. He didn't know why he was beginning to feel so tied to Kurt.

He decided to ignore the confused and conflicting emotions inside of him and chose another movie from the hotel's children's movie line. He was such a sucker for all the good old Disney movies, he really was.

Several hours and two movies later, Blaine rolled over and pushed himself up off the floor. Kurt still hadn't returned and Blaine really was unable to handle the loneliness that was pulling him under and attempting to drown him. He shook off the bad feelings, ran a hand through his curls that he had washed free of the gel and decided to call the front desk to see if anyone else knew where Kurt was.

The lift door slid quietly open and Puck placed a reassuring hand on Blaine's arm. They both quickly looked around the foyer checking to ensure that there were no other guests who were going to see Blaine wrapped in only his white robe. Fortunately for them, many of the other guests in the hotel preferred to sleep at night and at that moment there were only a few aimless souls scattered in the hotel's bar and lobby.

They entered the ballroom and instantly a haunting music reached Blaine's ears. He stopped short as his eyes fell on the distant figure sitting at the piano of the stage. Even in music, Kurt was serious and solemn, his body poised over the keys, his head swaying lost in the music. And then, Blaine's jaw dropped as Kurt opened his mouth and started to sing the words to ' _Defying Gravity_ '. He would never have guessed Kurt could sing so beautifully and so high, he could only wish that he could hit those notes. Blaine stood and listened until Kurt completed the entire song and it was only then that he realized that Puck had left him long ago. He slowly approached the stage.

"I didn't know that you played and sang," Blaine said, the amazement thick in his words.

"I only play for strangers." And Blaine wanted badly to remind him that really, he was still a stranger.

"I was getting lonely up stairs, all by myself," Blaine told him sadly. He quickly took a step up onto the stage and leant against the edge of piano, his arms resting on top of the instrument.

Kurt stared up at Blaine and Blaine saw the pain and loneliness written all over his face. The look shifted though as the same need that Blaine saw the night before returned. Kurt's eyes drank Blaine in and Blaine's heart flipped again in excited anticipation.

"Gentleman, would you mind leaving us please?" Kurt asked to the room and Blaine startled. He had been so absorbed in Kurt it had only been when Kurt had addressed them that he had seen the other workers and cleaners going about their jobs. Without a word, they all stood leaving their jobs behind or taking them with them.

Finally, the door swung shut and they were all alone. Blaine was sure that Kurt would be able to hear his heart beating in his throat, all he wanted was to have Kurt's hands all over his body.

"People always do what you tell them to do?" he asked trying to keep his voice steady as he filled with excitement.

Kurt didn't answer but reached out and placed his hand on Blaine's waist pulling him towards him. He slid across the side of the piano easily, his robe gliding over the polished wooden surface. He could feel the heat from Kurt's hand through the material and Blaine wondered if he would look too desperate if he just ripped off his robe right then and there. Kurt squeezed his side gently and raised his other hand to hold Blaine's side.

Kurt was tired beyond words. He lowered his head and rested it on Blaine's covered stomach breathing in the fragrant smell of the material and provocatively, he found a hint of Blaine's scent as well. Blaine had showered since he had returned home, and as his sweet smell filled Kurt's nostrils, he suddenly wanted nothing more than to taste his soft smooth skin.

Blaine reached out and stroked Kurt's hair unsure of whether he should say anything at all but wanting to say everything in the world to Kurt to let him know that no matter what, he was there for him. It was becoming ever so evident that Kurt was a complex man with many layers.

Kurt suddenly raised his head and gazed at the robe chord in front of him. He knew what he needed again, plain and simple, he wanted Blaine. He wanted his skin, his muscles, his chest, his hands, his arms and by god, those sexy fucking eyes of his too.

He reached up and pulled the robe open. It came undone easily and it opened revealing Blaine's gorgeous tight abs and smooth skin. The only clothes he wore underneath were his boxers and Kurt felt himself harden at the sight of the gorgeous man in front of him. His hands ran purposefully over his skin, down his chest, over his stomach and stopping only briefly at his belly button. He quickly rose to his feet gazing Blaine fiercely in the eyes.

"I guess so," Blaine said his heart still in his throat as he answered his own question that seemed to be lost in time now.

With surprising strength Kurt pushed Blaine back against the piano, his body firmly pressed against his. "Get up there," he whispered passionately his eyes burning feverishly. Blaine didn't argue and easily jumped up so he was now sitting on top of the piano. Yesterday, he had been pulling the strings but tonight he was more than happy to have Kurt be in charge.

Kurt reached up and ran a hand through Blaine's loose curls suddenly wanting more than anything to kiss him. He wanted to feel those soft full lips on Blaine's, wanted to open his mouth against Blaine's, wanted to feel his soft wet tongue against Blaine's. It was too much, he wanted so much and tried earnestly to pull Blaine's head towards his. He had lied yesterday because Kurt actually really did like to kiss. He liked to kiss a lot. He liked the passion that could be found there, he liked the intimacy, he liked the tenderness. His lips came apart in anticipation.

Blaine however pulled away. No! He couldn't do this! He couldn't become emotionally involved...although he knew that he already was...way too much involved! Sam's savvy streetwise guidance blasted through his head again and instead of leaning in, Blaine leaned around, having to attempt twice to manoeuvre out of Kurt's challenge to kiss him. With a wide swing and a quick duck, Blaine found Kurt's neck instead and placed a soft kiss on his skin, his tongue gracefully sliding over his flesh.

Kurt didn't miss a beat unperturbed that Blaine wouldn't let him kiss him because for now, he had everything else and he decided that his other needs could come first tonight. He roughly spread Blaine's legs apart and scooted Blaine closer until Kurt could feel Blaine's crotch against his chest. The feel of him was mind blowing.

If Blaine wasn't going to let him kiss his lips, then he was going to happily spread his kisses over every inch of the bare chest in front of him. He lowered his head delivering several kisses on Blaine's stomach allowing his tongue to lick and swirl in wet traces as he went. He found a nipple and ever so gently teased its sensitive skin feeling Blaine shudder in delight beneath him.

* * *

"Wake up, time to shop," Kurt said leaning over the mass of curls and trying to find Blaine's face. Kurt smiled widely. Blaine's hair really was impressive.

Blaine rolled over sleepily, images and memories from the night before flashing before his closed eyes. He opened them dreamily and looked at Kurt's face, but then his mind registered with what Kurt had just said and he frowned. The word 'shopping' did not bring him any happy images.

"Now, if you have any trouble using this card, have them call the hotel," Kurt instructed handing over the shiny piece of plastic.

"More shopping?" Blaine sighed begrudgingly. It was definitely not the first thing on his list of things that he wanted to do today.

"Uhmm, I'm surprised you didn't buy more yesterday," Kurt replied watching Blaine closely.

"It wasn't as much fun as I thought it was going to be," Blaine told him holding the card loosely in his hand. He really wanted to just give it back to Kurt. Reluctantly he admitted, "They were mean to me."

"Mean to you?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

* * *

Blaine thought the day was glorious. The sun was shining brightly and a cool breeze kept the temperature from getting too high. With Kurt beside him he really did think that he could accomplish anything, even if it did only mean the accomplishment of buying new clothes. He liked being in the confined space of Kurt's car when it was just the two of them.

As they pulled to a stop outside a new store and climbed out however, Blaine started to note the passer-by's stares.

"People are looking at me," he whined wanting to disappear into the pavement. His scruffy look, while still very sexy, was out of place here.

"They're not looking at you, they're looking at me," Kurt returned, elegantly buttoning up his jacket.

 _'And that's meant to make me feel better?'_ Blaine thought to himself.

"The stores are not nice to people, I don't like it," Blaine continued to complain as he looked over at the shop's display window.

"Stores are never nice to people," Kurt explained watching Blaine as he played with the corner of his shirt. "They're nice to credit cards. Ok...Stop fidgeting and get rid of your gum."

Blaine didn't answer but brought the gum to the front of his mouth and with a loud pop, he spat the gum out from his mouth. It flew through the air with an impressive arch narrowly missing a woman who was walking past.

Kurt's mouth dropped open and he shook his head mortified. "I can't believe you just did that!"

Blaine flashed him a cheeky grin. Kurt didn't respond and instead, he grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him into the shop.

The manager of the store was, as could be expected, an asshole. This time however, Blaine loved every moment of it because Kurt was amazing. He glided into the shop with confidence and authority that Blaine could only dream of having. Kurt didn't even have to speak. He stood with his shoulders strong, his hand casually in one pocket and a slight little frown on his face as if this little boutique store would not cut it. His presence alone demanded that he had everyone's attention including the store manager's.

"You see this handsome young man before you," Kurt began surveying the items on display while he pointed to Blaine. "Do you have anything in this store as handsome as him?"

Blaine couldn't help but strike a pose behind Kurt.

"Oh yes!" The manager stopped short and tried to regain his composure. "Oh no! No, no, no, I'm saying we have many things as handsome as he would want them to be. That was the point I was getting at."

"You know what we're going to need here," Kurt said becoming impatient already. He pulled the manager across the floor by his arm, Blaine watching on in amazement.

"We're going to need more people helping us out. I'll tell you why," and Kurt looked at the range of clothes again. "We're going to be spending an obscene amount of money in here. So, we're going to need a lot more help sucking up to us because that's what we really like."

"Excuse me sir," the store manager stuttered politely seeing the dollars signs in front of his face as the greed filled him. He just couldn't help himself and had to ask. "Exactly how obscene is the amount of money you were talking about? Profane or really offensive?"

"Really offensive!"

"I like you so much..." The store manager gushed before he rushed back to Blaine.

After those few stilted comments, Kurt had the store owner sitting on a sofa explaining their detailed catalogue to Blaine. He stared at the pictures in confusion, not knowing where to start but Kurt stayed with him, conducting his business but still offering support and his personal opinions. He was, after all in the fashion industry himself wanting to purchase Santana's magazine, so Blaine decided to agree with everything that Kurt decided on.

After an hour where Blaine had enjoyed trying on a variety of outfits from casual to semi-formal to cocktail attire, Kurt approached him with some unfortunate news. Santana it seemed had come up with another defense and Kurt was going to have to return to the office.

"You're on your own. I have to go back to work," Kurt told Blaine softly, stroking him down the arm and making Blaine have to fight against the urge to shiver. "You look great," Kurt continued leaning in close so only Blaine could hear. Blaine stared up at him quite in disbelief that Kurt was doing this for him. Their gazes lingered and then Kurt rose to leave.

The shopping spree continued and before Blaine knew it, he had been fitted with an extensive range of outfits. He really did have a whole new wardrobe. He stared at the sales assistant before him and spied the tie that hung around his neck.

"Kurt would love that tie!" He stated and Blaine couldn't believe that he was actually asking the store clerk for his very own tie but the thought of seeing it around Kurt's neck was too much to resist.

"Give him the tie!" the store manager ordered.

"Kurt would just go crazy over this tie!" Blaine exclaimed and then, as if the day couldn't get any better, the lovely smell of a warm pizza greeted his nostrils. The store manager was far from amused.

"Who ordered pizza?!"

Blaine's face shone with happiness and as he took the tie into his hands, a devilish smile came to his face as he came up with the best way to give it to Kurt.

* * *

"You were right about Santana," Rachel said rubbing her hands together. They had just finished, yet again, another meeting where Rachel had filled Kurt in, in full, on Santana's latest movements. "She's mortgaged everything she owns to secure a loan from the bank. So, it goes without saying, the bank likes you more, so all you gotta do is call the bank." A big grin filled Rachel's face but instead of making her look beautiful (and she was a beautiful woman) the lust of the money gave her an ugly edge.

Kurt looked away from Rachel's sadistic leer and picked up a glass. He held it in his hands and examined its edges and surface, his eyes eventually becoming unfocused as his thoughts wandered. He placed it gently on the table in front of him and remained silent.

Rachel looked away in disgust and couldn't handle it any longer. "Kurt, excuse me for saying this, but what the hell is wrong with you this week? Are you going to give Santana a chance to get away?"

Kurt still didn't answer and instead, picked up another glass and placed it on top of the first that was now sitting upside down in front of him. The tower of glasses grew and when he finally began to speak, he had four glasses stacked.

"You know what I used to love when I was a kid, Rachel?" Kurt finally said.

"What?" Rachel asked trying to remain patient and waiting for the glasses to come shattering down onto the table.

"I liked being adventurous. I always took risks and I wasn't afraid if I failed. The most important thing is that I never went out of my way to hurt other people, and yet, here I am today doing that very thing. We've always gone for the kill, we've always destroyed things," Kurt explained to her.

"That's what we do!" Rachel exclaimed becoming more and more exasperated. She really had no idea what had gotten into Kurt this week.

"Everything that Santana's worked for, do we really want to take that off her?"

That was the last straw. Rachel was now out of her chair in her frustration. A wild hand went through her hair and she leaned onto to the table and glared down at Kurt.

"We make money Kurt! We worked for a year on this! It's what you said you wanted. I'm handing it to you. Santana's jugular is exposed. It's time for the kill. Let's finish this! Call the bank!"

Kurt turned away from her in his chair, shrugging her off still lost in his own thoughts as he continued to battle with the dilemma at hand.

Later that evening, Kurt was filled with relief when he eventually arrived at the door to his hotel room. He was going to try to relax and he was really looking forward to finding Blaine waiting for him inside. Kurt just wasn't expecting to find Blaine in the way in which he did, that is...absolutely butt naked except for the exquisite tie around his neck. Kurt drew in a shaky breath.

"How was your day, dear?" Blaine asked seductively giving him a sly wink when he caught Kurt's shocked but delighted expression. Kurt didn't respond, actually he couldn't respond because he was sure that if he opened his mouth, the beauty that he was witnessing before him would have turned him into an inarticulate idiot.

He drank in the sight of Blaine's legs crossed and draped over the end of the table while his body sat comfortably in the dining room chair. He had both hands arms poised distractingly behind his head showing off his biceps and stretching out his fine long stomach to ridiculous extremes. Each and every stomach muscle seemed to glimmer in the light.

Finally, Kurt managed a response.

"Nice tie."

"I got it for you," Blaine told him, enjoying himself immensely. It was so delightful to know that he had had such an impact of Kurt and from the hint in Kurt's crotch he was in for another enjoyable night. Blaine still couldn't believe that he was actually getting paid for this week.

Kurt could feel the ache in his body, could feel himself harden, but it had been a long day and he needed to freshen up before he could let himself anywhere near Blaine. His thoughts crossed to the bathtub that he had sat and watched Blaine in the day before.

"Bath?" he inquired and the smile only grew bigger on Blaine's face.

* * *

Kurt stuck his toe in the bathtub's tap as he spoke. He was lavishing in the feel of Blaine tentatively washing his body while he lay immersed in the bubbles. Blaine was behind him as he lay in the water, one of his strong arms holding him in place while the other held the sponge above his body letting soft trickles of water fall onto his chest. Blaine listened attentively as Kurt spoke relishing in the fact that finally Kurt was finally opening up.

"Well, my mother was a music teacher and married my father whose family was extremely wealthy. Then my mother died and my father quickly went and found another woman and he took his money with him. I was very angry with him. It cost me $10,000 in therapy to say that sentence. I was very angry with him. I do it very well, don't I? I'll say it again. I was very angry! Hello, my name is Mr. Hummel, I am very angry with my father!"

Blaine smiled supportively at Kurt's dialogue but he couldn't resist making a comment at the money Kurt had quoted.

"I would have been angry at the $10,000!" he exclaimed.

Kurt didn't answer but gently took one of Blaine's hands into his and started to absentmindedly play with his fingers.

"You still miss him though don't you," Blaine said softly, lowering his head into the crook of Kurt's neck and placing a gentle kiss on his skin. A playful smile suddenly filled Blaine's face and he wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist.

"Did you know that these legs are great therapy too? Great value therapy that consists of many sexual favours, for the bargain price of $3000?" Kurt smiled and sank into Blaine's hug, his hands holding on tightly to Blaine's strong thighs.

* * *

"What if somebody recognizes me?" Blaine asked the worry clearly visible on his face as he clung to the car door too afraid to let go. A sudden wave of insecurities had started to wash over him as soon as he had stepped out of the car and he was now paralyzed with fear.

"Not likely," Kurt said with a short chuckle. "The people here don't spend time a lot of time on Hollywood Boulevard."

"You did," Blaine responded feeling slightly indignant. Kurt didn't notice and gave Blaine an affectionate look as he stepped up close reaching around both sides of Blaine's body to grab hold of his hands. They were clammy from his stress.

"Come on. Let go. Let go," Kurt urged softly managing to pry Blaine's hands off the door handle. He clasped them into his, pulled them round and held them close to his chest, all the while looking Blaine in the eyes. "Alright? You look great. You look like a gentleman. We're going to have a wonderful time."

Blaine tried to frown at him with a disconcerting look, but with Kurt's tender eyes and gentle smile, it was impossible for Blaine to disobey. Kurt's assuring tone finally convinced him and he gave a nod of submission.

"Ok," Kurt said with a soft sigh, happy that they were going to be able watch the fashion show. "Don't fidget and smile."

Blaine let Kurt pull him away from the car and upon hearing his request, the biggest forced smile came to his face. And Blaine really believed he should have received an Emmy for that smile because deep down, he was still shuddering at the thought of meeting all of these important fashion people and did he dare say it, models. He mused over his newly acquired acting skills as he shook hands and greeted the endless amount of people that Kurt introduced him to. Maybe he should have pursued acting instead of music.

The fashion show according to Kurt was one of the biggest events this month, mainly because it was being used as a fundraising event. The location was slightly unusual as well as it was outside but it was bound to be an action filled day Kurt had promised, because today, there were several designers presenting their line of clothes.

Blaine walked around behind Kurt trying to remember to keep his mouth closed as his eyes drank in the sights that were around him. He was dizzy with the momentum and the ease in which Kurt carried himself. Everything that Blaine had witnessed so far: the people, the clothes, the music. He really was a long way away from what he was used to.

Kurt finally stopped in front of two men who were primly dressed, their outfits planned right down to last minute detail and Blaine was more than thankful that Kurt has selected his outfit today because right now they were eyeing him up and down with cold haughty glances.

"This is Jed and Paul, the amazing accessory artists for our photo shoots," Kurt explained nodding at each of them in turn before turning his attention to another person who had just called his name.

"So, you're the flavor of the month," Jed announced coldly to Blaine before he turned his back on him.

"Uh, he's just being testy," Paul said with an over the top laugh that he was trying to use to cover and explain his friend's rude behavior. "Kurt is our most eligible bachelor. Everybody is trying to land him."

"Well, I'm not trying to land him," Blaine retorted, "I'm just using him for sex!" And with that Blaine turned away leaving them gaping after him in undisputed jealousy.

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt!"

Kurt turned around to greet the loud and annoying voice that belonged to Rachel. He hadn't been looking forward to this part of the day, the part of the day where he was going to have to introduce her to Blaine. He didn't want to do it.

"I want you to meet a good friend of mine," Kurt began watching Rachel closely as he introduced Blaine.

Rachel undeniably glowed as her eyes ran up and down Blaine and gave Kurt an impressed look. 'Oh, you have done well', Kurt imagined her thinking and his insides began to do somersaults with worry.

"This is my husband, Artie," Rachel said with such a discarded wave of her hand that Kurt could not deny that trouble was brewing lurking just around the corner and it was headed straight for him and Blaine.

"It's always a pleasure meeting one of Kurt's men!" Artie said spitefully and Blaine quickly realized that Artie was going to be obnoxious all the way through. "Oh my god, it's..." and with that Artie was gone. The snub was so obvious that Blaine flushed with embarrassment. He fidgeted uncomfortably unaccustomed to the elite amount of snobbery that he was witnessing this afternoon.

"I'm going to get another drink," Rachel said quickly after Artie had left. "I'll be right back." She turned in a hurry but not before she flashed Blaine a huge flattering smile.

"Real genuine girl. Who is she?" Blaine asked his arms held defensively over his body.

"She's my lawyer. She's alright."

"You could freeze ice on her husband's ass."

"We'll try that later," Kurt said with a laugh trying to shake off the disturbingly hot image entering his mind of Blaine leaning over Artie's naked buttocks.

"Are these people your friends?" Blaine asked in disbelief while he gazed at the people immediately in their vicinity.

"I spend time with them, yeah," Kurt said slowly not really knowing where Blaine was going with his question.

"Well, no wonder," Blaine announced an uncomfortable frown etched onto his forehead.

"No wonder what?"

"No wonder you came looking for me."

Blaine gave Kurt a quick look and then walked away.

Kurt watched Blaine leave, the sound of the people he spent so much time with echoing around his ears and had to agree that maybe there was some truth in his words.

Blaine had managed to find some peace from the hostility that had been hanging over him. This kind of event was not a place that he wanted to visit anytime soon again. He closed his eyes and wished that he was back with Kurt in the hotel lying in his bed, naked with their arms wrapped around each while Kurt pressed against him and...

"Blaine! Hi! It's Sebastian!"

Blaine's eyes snapped open in surprise somewhat annoyed that his fantasy had been disturbed, but his eyes fell on the familiar face of Sebastian and his face lit up in friendly delight. Anyone that he knew, even remotely so in this vast sea of empty people was going to be welcomed with opened arms.

Blaine jumped down from the car and strode over to Sebastian his arm outstretched in a friendly salute.

"Sebastian! It's good to see you again," Blaine said warmly as their hands met.

"How are you?" Sebastian asked patting Blaine on the shoulder and guiding him over to view some clothes that were waiting to be worn in the next line up.

Rachel spied them from a distance, her eyes fleeting over their closeness and what she was sure was an intimate conversation. She frowned, her suspicion mounting. Who was this Blaine? Where was he from and what did he do, and most importantly, why had he suddenly come into Kurt's life, during this week, of all weeks? Was he really there as an innocent love affair for Kurt or did he have other dark intentions in mind?

Rachel couldn't handle it any longer. She had to find Kurt and speak to him. They had worked so hard over the past year to nab Santana and Rachel wasn't going to let anything stop them now. There was something there she was sure of it. Blaine might be cute and she would give anything to lick that delectable chest of his, but Kurt was her first priority and it was her duty to look after him when his judgment was being impaired.

"So Kurt, how did you meet Blaine?" Rachel asked crossing her arms defiantly over her chest after seeking him out of the crowd.

"Ur, I was asking for directions and there he was!" Kurt explained shoving his hands deep into his pockets. His mind raced trying to think of an appropriate response that Rachel would believe and not be able to use to her advantage.

"So, you just ran into him. That's great," she said nodding her head suspiciously and then she began to barrage him more questions, not satisfied in the least with his original response. "So what does he do? Does he work? Who does he know?"

"He's in sales."

"That's terrific. That's good!" Rachel exclaimed unable to refrain from rubbing her hands together whilst she stood in her 'on-a-mission' stance. Maybe she had been jumping the gun, maybe Blaine was just an innocent love affair. "What does he sell?"

Kurt looked around uncomfortably not wanting anyone to over hear their conversation. It wasn't that he didn't want her to know that Blaine was a prostitute but he knew that Rachel would most likely take that special connection that he and Blaine had and turn it into something vulgar. "Why do you what to know, Rachel?"

"Just hear me out on this, OK," Rachel said stepping even closer and taking hold of Kurt's arm like she was going to tell him something top secret. "I've known you a long time, Kurt and I've see some differences in you this week, like the tie and um, I'm wondering if this guy is the difference. Especially," she added with a nod of her head in Blaine's direction, "when I see him talking to Sebastian, Santana's cousin!"

Kurt looked over his shoulder and caught the pair deep in conversation. His insides suddenly clenched in a fit of jealousy, a feeling that was extremely uncharacteristic of him. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt that kind of passion or that kind of possessiveness for someone else.

And that's when it really hit home for Kurt. That's when he really saw Blaine, really felt Blaine, really couldn't deny that Blaine had found away into his heart. Kurt stood speechless finding this new feeling difficult to process. It was completely unexpected. He was absolutely certain though, that he wouldn't know what he would do without Blaine in his life and as he watched the two talking, all he wanted to do was claim Blaine as his and announce that he was completely off the market.

"I introduced them at dinner the other night," Kurt muttered finally remembering that Rachel was standing beside him, watching him closely. He had no doubt that Blaine's interaction with Sebastian was innocent but he still couldn't shake that feeling that wanted him to run straight over to Sebastian and rip his throat out. The hackles began to rise on the back of his neck as he watched Sebastian place a hand on Blaine's arm as they spoke. Kurt knew that gesture, knew it all too well. He didn't know if Blaine sensed it but he knew Sebastian was giving him the 'I'm-into-you' touch.

"So what, now their best friends," Rachel said quickly, too quickly like she was trying to create drama. "This gorgeous guy appears from nowhere and now he's talking to this Sebastian who's working for a magazine that we're trying to buy. That's a little convenient, don't you think?"

Kurt shook his head in amazement, "I don't believe this." But really he felt some relief at finding Rachel's intentions.

"How do you know that this guy hasn't attached himself to you because he's bringing information back to Santana?" Rachel asked, once again snapping him out of his reverie. "This happens, industrial espionage!"

Kurt shook his head. It wasn't as bad he thought it was. Rachel was insane and Sebastian was just having a casual conversation...he hoped. Kurt turned his attention back to Rachel and decided right then and there to tell her the truth to ease her worries. Who knew what she might do if she continued to suspect Blaine of espionage?

"Rachel! Listen to me," Kurt told her. "He's not a spy. He's a hooker!"

Rachel eyes went wide and she shook her head, the words slowly sinking in as Kurt repeated his sentence to be sure she understood. "There's no way that Blaine is involved in some secret industrial espionage. He..is...a...hooker. I picked him up on Hollywood Boulevard...in your car!"

The shock left Rachel's face and she started to smile. A smile so big and so conniving that Kurt was sure it went from one ear to the other. She wasn't able to stop herself as a laugh escaped her mouth, and then, just to add to her obnoxiousness, a little snort escaped her nose.

"You're the only millionaire I've heard of who goes looking for a bargain based streetwalker, you know!" she laughed patting him proudly on the chest.

"I'm sorry I told you!" Kurt sighed more than annoyed with himself. He looked at her in disgust and wished he could take back what he had said. Kurt looked away knowing it was impossible and instead, spied another person in the crowd who could do with his attention right now. He walked away leaving Rachel behind who was still merrily chuckling to herself.

The afternoon continued, more presentations were given and the sun sunk lower in the sky. People came and went but Rachel was bored. Artie had disappeared long ago and she had already spent time with many of the important people that she needed to rub noses with. The rest were just not worth her attention. Rachel spied Blaine standing under a tree all by himself. She couldn't help herself her eyes wandering over his broad shoulders and sexy butt. Something that fine would have to be open market and someone that hot, in that industry would have to go both ways. There was nothing wrong with asking, hey?

"Having a nice time, Blaine?" Rachel asked coming up beside him her voice soft and silky. She took her sunglasses off and placed the ear piece in her mouth ensuring that her lips looked full and sultry. Her tongue delicately swiveled over the end, her whole appearance seductive and sexy.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time," Blaine told her a broad smile filling his face. Finally another nice person had come to speak to him.

"Must be quite a change from Hollywood Boulevard, huh?" Rachel announced not wasting any time at all and getting straight to the point.

The smile came crashing down off Blaine's face just as if she had punched him in the stomach. He even took a visible step backwards, her words having such an effect on him. How could Kurt do this to him? Who else had he told? Did everybody know? Was that why they were all being snobbish and pretentious towards him? Were they all laughing at him behind his back?

"What?" he finally managed to gasp.

"Kurt told me. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Rachel assured him unable to take her eyes of his chiseled features now that she was standing only inches away from him. Damn, Kurt had done a good job when he had picked him! "Listen maybe urh, you and I could get together sometime after Kurt leaves, I get that vibe from you that, you know, you're into girls too."

And then, all of a sudden, Blaine's defense mechanism re-emerged and when he spoke, it was his work mode all over again and Blaine, well Blaine was gone screaming in pain and anguish over how Kurt had betrayed and hurt him. "Yeah, sure," he said looking her directly in the eyes, "why not?"

Rachel brought a hand up to his shoulder and gave it gentle massaging strokes. She tried to keep her breath steady as she found his large round bicep. "We'll just have to do that, hmmm?"

The sudden sound of Artie's voice interrupted them and Blaine was left feeling no bigger than an ant who had just been squashed on the side of the pavement. He tried to fight the tears that had suddenly come up to his eyes. He had been treated like dirt, like nothing. He had been so foolish, hadn't any of the time he had spent with Kurt meant anything to him? How had he let himself become emotionally involved with the man? Blaine wanted to kick himself. He had been foolish and as he watched Rachel walk away with a one last glance over her shoulder, he knew that he had meant nothing to Kurt, nothing since day one. Kurt was just a massive manipulator pulling in men from left and right to do his bidding, to do his work. And then Blaine pinched himself, it was after all what Kurt had said at the start when he had been lying in the bath in his hotel room. He was his employee, he was being paid for his time with Kurt, and now that the truth had come forth, Kurt was willing to hand him over to his other employees for them to use. What had he told them? Had he told them that he was such a great fuck, that he was such a pro, that he would do anything for them?

A tear began to escape Blaine's eye and glide down his cheek. Why had he been so foolish and actually let himself fall for Kurt? All Blaine wanted to do was go home, home to Sam's apartment where he could curl up into a ball and try to forget all about Kurt. He didn't want to be anywhere near these people, and most of all, he didn't want to be anywhere near Kurt.

* * *

The journey back to the hotel was not what Kurt had expected. The conversation was stilted and the atmosphere had been far from pleasant. He had made several attempts to start and carry a dialogue regarding their day but Blaine had blatantly shot him down each time. Kurt had even tried to reach out and take his hand but Blaine had quickly pulled away.

Baffled, Kurt decided to let Blaine workout whatever was bothering him during the rest of the journey. He hoped that he hadn't done anything directly to Blaine but a feeling of despair began to fill him and his thoughts returned to Rachel. Oh, he hoped that she had kept her mouth shut. Kurt's mind also quickly fleeted to Sebastian and he cautiously wondered whether something had happened there. He hoped not, he didn't want Sebastian anywhere near Blaine.

"You alright?" Kurt asked as they entered the hotel room.

"I'm fine," Blaine muttered heading straight towards the bedroom. He had been stupid, stupid to let himself fall for a client.

"Fine? That's good," Kurt sighed raising his hands in resignation. "Seven fines since we left the fashion show. Could I have another word, please?"

"Asshole, there's a word," Blaine called from the other room sarcastically.

"I think I liked "fine" better," Kurt said to himself his minding racing rapidly as he tried to fathom what the hell had happened to make Blaine so angry. What had he done?

"You know what. Just tell me one thing?" Blaine began coming out from the room his voice shaking from his anger. "Why'd you make me get all dressed up?"

"Well, for one thing the clothing was appropriate," Kurt explained feeling really confused now.

"No. What I mean is, if you were gonna tell everybody I'm a hooker why didn't you let me wear my own clothes?"

Kurt felt his stomach drop comprehending what must have happened and he fought down the urge that wanted him to put Rachel through a wall. He didn't know exactly what she had said to Blaine. Whatever it had been it had obviously been out of place and had crossed a line because Blaine was fuming. "I did not..." Kurt began but Blaine refused to let him finish and continued right over him.

"I mean, in my own clothes when someone like your friend Ray Ray, comes up to me. I can handle it. I'm prepared." He pointed his finger at Kurt, his voice loud enough that Kurt was wondering whether their neighbors would hear their argument.

"I'm very sorry. I'm not happy with Rachel at all for saying whatever she said," Kurt tried again wanting ever so much to take back this afternoon. "But Rachel is my attorney and I've known her for ten years. She thought you were an industrial spy. The girl's paranoid."

It was not enough for Blaine though. He was an emotional being and when his emotions were riled up it took time and a lot of calm before Blaine would even think about coming back down to Earth. And calm was what Blaine was after. He needed a drink of cool fresh water. He picked up a bottle of water that was sitting beside the small fridge and imagined the feel of it on the back of his throat as he swallowed it down washing away the horrible sour taste that Rachel's words had put in his mouth.

The damn bottle though would not open.

"Are you my pimp now?" Blaine asked unable to contain his frustration, the disobedient bottle of water making his anger boil over once more. "You think you can just pass me around to your friends? I'm not some little toy."

Kurt tried to loosen his tie. He had underestimated how angry and upset Blaine really was, but he did not like being yelled at when his intentions had not been aimed at hurting him. Kurt believed that he had acted in the best way possible under the circumstances.

"You're not my toy," Kurt said softly after him as Blaine dashed away back to the bedroom. "I know you're not my toy. Blaine. Blaine!" He called after him. "I'm speaking to you. Come back here! Please!" Blaine stopped and crossed his arms across his chest. "I hate to point out the obvious but you are in fact a hooker. And you are my employee."

"You don't own me," Blaine exclaimed heatedly not believing what Kurt had just said. "I decide ok! I say who... I say when... I SAY WHO!"

Kurt took a step back trying to collect his thoughts. This had gotten out of hand and he wanted to fix it, quickly. Oh, he so desperately wanted to fix it. He attempted to do so in his professional methodical manner.

"I refuse to spend the next three days fighting with you. I said I was sorry. I meant it. That's the end of it."

Blaine really needed something more comforting and soothing for his ears. To him, Kurt's words had been hollow and insensitive. Did Kurt not realize what he had done to him today? How he had made him feel?

"I'm sorry I ever met you," Blaine said trying to swallow down his tears, but they had already filled his voice and it came out thick with emotion. "I'm sorry I ever got into your stupid car."

"As if you had so many more appealing options," Kurt returned and he regretted it immediately.

"I've never had anyone make me feel as cheap as you did today," Blaine cried wiping at several more tears that had broken free. He hated how when he got so upset his body resorted to tears. He wished he could be someone who could hold it in and not show their feelings. Blaine did not want Kurt to know how much of an impact he had had on him.

"Somehow, I find that very hard to believe." Kurt felt like kicking himself. He couldn't believe all the comments that were coming out of his mouth. What was wrong with him? He was jeopardizing the first bit of happiness he'd had in a long time.

The last comment was it for Blaine. He had heard enough. He gave Kurt one last glare and then frantically rushed around the room collecting his clothes and items that he had acquired in the past couple of days.

Kurt watched Blaine as he hurried around the hotel room and he suddenly realized the desperation of the problem. He really needed to do something drastic if he was going to get Blaine to stay with him for the next three days. The level of despair in Blaine's miserable eyes was something Kurt had never seen before.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked coming up behind him, his voice now soft and calm.

"I want my money. I want to get out of here!" Blaine announced his voice forlorn and petulant like a small child. He stared at the ground unable to meet Kurt's eyes because staring into them would hurt too much. Instead he shuffled his feet together pulling his clothes across his body and held them protectively over his chest.

Kurt was at a loss. How had it come to this so quickly and so fast? What could he say to stop Blaine? He didn't want him to leave? Kurt just wanted to reach out and hold him. Tell him that everything was going to be alright, that they would be alright.

Blaine's dejected and pitiful stance told Kurt though that for the time being, he would not be able to stop him. Kurt slowly reached into his wallet, a large lump rising in his throat. He produced a wad of cash not knowing the amount but knowing that it was more than what they had agreed on, and lowered it softly onto the bed. Without another word, he walked away from Blaine's icy frame.

Blaine eyed the money. No matter what, he couldn't take it. That money would always be tainted with the love that he had thought had existed between them and no matter how desperate Blaine was for money, he couldn't take this money. Kurt had meant so much more to him that money ever could mean to him. With his head held low, Blaine scurried to the door and left.

Kurt's shoulders sank when he heard the door close after him. It was as if a small part of him had left with the man he had met a couple of days before. Something tugged inside of him, something telling him to look over his shoulder and back towards the bed.

The money was still there.

"Come on!" Blaine cried as he stabbed the button for the lift. He eyes flicked over to Kurt's door hoping ever so much that the lift would arrive quickly. His fears came true and he heard Kurt open the door.

Kurt approached warily as if Blaine was a wild animal that would flee at any sign of sudden movement.

"I'm sorry," Kurt spoke gently his voice barely a whisper as he stood within an arms' reach of him. He didn't dare step any closer. "I wasn't prepared to answer questions about us. What I said was stupid and cruel. I didn't mean it. I don't want you to go. Will you stay the week?" Kurt had managed to keep his voice steady but inside he was begging, on his hands and knees begging.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"I saw you talking to Sebastian," Kurt announced finally prepared to reveal that he had developed feelings for Blaine. "I didn't like it."

"We were just talking," Blaine replied rolling his eyes. Inside his heart skipped a beat.

"Hmph! I didn't like it," Kurt repeated with a gentle shake of his head.

The lift doors opened and Puck's face suddenly appeared in front of them. He gave the pair a big grin but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared as he sensed the discomfort in the air. He quickly hit the button to close the doors and stepped back. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't want to be the one who helped Blaine leave. Everyone in the hotel had noted the difference in Kurt this week and no one wanted to see it change. Kurt had been so happy.

The doors closed and Blaine continued to look in front of him refusing to glance at Kurt.

"You hurt me," Blaine whispered the tears rising to his eyes once again.

"Yes," Kurt replied knowing all too well that he had. He hated himself for it.

"Don't do it again," Blaine told him finally turning his head to him. Kurt shook his head and held out his hand. Blaine didn't take it but he turned around so he could return to the room.

* * *

Later that evening they lay in bed laying on their sides, their legs bent, knees touching, their faces only millimeters apart. The whole scene seemed unique and connected and as they lay lost in each other's gaze, it was as if all the universes had aligned for one magical moment. Blaine held Kurt's wrist almost afraid to let him go, and Kurt being the steady assured being that he was, let him try to ease the pain that he could see in his unusually colored eyes. Blaine's words were emotional and intimate.

"The first guy I ever loved was a total nothing. The second was worse. My mom called me a 'bum magnet'. If there was a bum within 50 miles, I was completely attracted to him. That's how I ended up here, in LA. I followed bum number three," Blaine began. It was his turn to open up and Kurt lay quietly not speaking only listening intently.

"So, there I was. No money. No friends. No bum."

"And you chose this as your profession?" Kurt asked.

"I played music at a couple of restaurants, while I tried to get some gigs but I couldn't get anything permanent. I couldn't make the rent. I was too ashamed to go home. That's when I met Sam. He was a hooker and made it sound so great. So one day I did it. I cried the whole time." Blaine paused while he reflected. "But then I got some regulars, and you know it's not like anybody plans this. It's not...your childhood dream."

"You could be so much more," Kurt told him.

"People put you down enough and you start to believe it."

"I think you are very bright, a very special man."

"The bad stuff is easier to believe," Blaine whispered. "Do you ever notice that?"

* * *

"Did Kurt sign this?" Rachel asked laying the papers on the table.

"No, he said he had to leave," the receptionist responded trying really hard not to meet her gaze, but the woman didn't have to worry because Rachel had just caught sight of Kurt heading towards the office doors.

"Kurt, you can't disappear now. We're in too deep!" she cried after him. She couldn't believe it. Where was he going now?

"Don't panic Rachel, Santana isn't going anywhere. I'll be back here in the morning," Kurt said impatiently without even looking over his shoulder at her.

"Where are you going?"

"On a date," Kurt said with happiness filling his entire being.

"With the hooker?" Rachel asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe it, a date? What was he thinking, you don't need to dine and wine a working man like that. Heck, she wouldn't even let a man like Blaine leave her bedroom. Rachel would have him tied to her bed 24/7 if she had her own way.

"Be careful Rachel," Kurt warned turning to face her for the first time. Rachel stopped short at his cold tone. Just what was really going on here between Blaine and Kurt she wondered?

* * *

Kurt waited impatiently outside of the bedroom his breath short in anticipation. So much planning had gone into this evening. He wanted it to be perfect for Blaine. He wanted to give him something special, something that would make Blaine remember him for forever.

Blaine stared at himself in the mirror for one last time before he opened the door. His hands stroked the material of the expensive suit he had chosen for this evening, the brilliant red vest underneath bringing out the glow in his skin. It was a perfect match with his skin tone.

His eyes fell on the door behind him. He knew Kurt was waiting on the other side but he had to take this moment to contain his nerves. Tonight was going to be magical, he just knew it despite the fact that he had no idea what Kurt had planned for them. Blaine took one last deep breath and opened the door.

They both stared at each other in mutual appreciation for how hot the other looked.

"Do I look ok? Mm?" Blaine asked giving a little twirl and Kurt believed that if he wasn't careful he would start drooling. He was sure that Blaine was the most handsome man he had ever laid his eyes on.

"There's something missing," he noted trying to look concerned as he looked him up and down. He brought his hand to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. He didn't know whether he was being very convincing.

Blaine looked down at his clothes, "Well, nothin' else is gonna fit into this tux. I'll tell you that."

"Yes, I don't think I'll be able to get you out that outfit too quickly tonight," Kurt said his flirtatious tone bringing a blush to Blaine's cheeks.

"You can talk, look at your ensemble," Blaine flirted back. "I wouldn't be able to get that outfit off in a rush either, that would be a tall order." His cheeks flushed even deeper as he imagined himself trying to rip off Kurt's clothes.

Kurt glanced down at his body, "Ah yes, because of the layers."

"Because of the layers," Blaine said with a matter of fact nod of his head.

They stared at each other for a moment lost in the sweet banter and chemistry that existed between them. Finally, Blaine's attention went to the box that Kurt held and Kurt suddenly remembered his gift.

"There's something in this box that I wanted to give you. I... this week has been really special for me and I just wanted to give you something that you can always remember me by," he said his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

Blaine's eyebrows rose in surprise at Kurt's words, his curiosity piqued at what he had shared. He knew that such words from Kurt were not spoken very often and he felt honored that Kurt had chosen him to share them with.

Kurt held the box out slightly and opened the lid revealing a beautiful expensive watch. Blaine held his breath. He didn't know much about different watches but he could tell from the case and its appearance that it was something that he would usually only ever dream about having on his wrist.

Blaine reached out gingerly to touch it and Kurt quickly closed the lid down on his fingers. The box made a loud snap as its lid came crashing down and Blaine jumped a mile high. He squealed in laughter, the sound echoing around the hotel room and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"So, where we going?" Blaine asked as they entered the lift. He slipped his arm into Kurt's as they descended to the ground floor.

"It's a surprise," Kurt told him still not ready to reveal what he had planned. He wanted it to be a surprise. Blaine nodded. He could trust Kurt and he could wait. Usually he wasn't a patient person but for Kurt, he could wait.

"If I forget to tell you later," Blaine said softly gazing into Kurt's eyes, "I had a really good time tonight."

Kurt met his adoring gaze and stared lovingly into the face that he was quickly realizing he didn't want to lose.

"Thank you."

They turned to face the front of the lift and Blaine was sure he caught a smile on Puck's face as he waited for the lift to reach the ground floor having eavesdropped on their conversation.

* * *

Blaine let Kurt guide him through the entrance of the theater completely in awe of what Kurt had organized for their date. When he had woken up this morning there had been no way that he could have imagined that this was what Kurt had planned for them.

They had left the hotel strutting their stuff through the foyer knowing that every pair of eyes had been watching them. They had then taken a limousine which took them to the airport and then to his amazement, they had boarded a plane that had taken them all the way to the other side of the country to New York. They had wined and dined on the flight and now they were walking into a New York theater to watch a musical. And not just any musical, it was Les Miserables.

"Hey, come here, you've got to look at this!" Blaine exclaimed as an usher guided them to their seats in their private box on the balcony.

"It's alright. I've already seen it," Kurt informed him seriously not wanting to get too close to the edge. Blaine only shook his head again.

"If you're afraid of heights why do you sit up here?" Blaine asked taking a seat beside him and taking hold of his arm again.

"Because they're the best!" Kurt explained giving him a smile. But Blaine had already been distracted by the small pair of binoculars in front of him.

"Oh! Look at these!" He exclaimed merrily. He reached down and picked them up and tried ever so intently to get a peek through their lenses.

"So, you said this is Les Miserables," Blaine asked as he continued to try to get his binoculars to work.

"Mhmm," Kurt said covering his mouth with one hand in amusement as he watched Blaine fumble with the binoculars. No matter how he tried, they kept swinging down and would not stay near his eyes. Finally with a soft whine Blaine turned to Kurt.

"These are broken. Mine are broken!" He sounded just like a child. Kurt maintaining his mature elegance and simply took them from him and flipped them over.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it. The music is very powerful."

Blaine missed his words though, his attention jumping randomly as he watched the view below him. "There's the band!" he suddenly announced as he peered through his binoculars.

Kurt placed a hand on his arm drawing him back to the balcony and Kurt continued.

"People's reaction to musicals when they see them for the first time is dramatic. They either love them or they hate them. If they love them, they will always love them. If they don't ...they may learn to appreciate them, but it will never become part of their soul." Blaine stared longingly into Kurt's eyes not believing the poetry behind his words. In everyday life he was such a serious man but just then, he had exposed another completely different side to himself.

The music began and Blaine's head spun round to watch the spectacle that was about to be unleashed upon him. His face lit up in delight at the sound of the music. As the story continued Blaine became lost in its majesty, its power and its romance. It was overwhelming. It was too much because he could see himself on that stage, playing those parts, singing those songs and somewhere deep inside Blaine began to ache. Why had things gone so wrong for him? He should be up on that stage, singing those songs and performing those words. It was almost like this life had cheated him, but he guessed at least he had still found one amazing thing and he smiled to himself as his eyes briefly fell back on Kurt.

"Did you enjoy the musical, dear?" An old lady inquired who had been sitting next to them in another balcony box.

"Oh, it was so good I almost peed my pants!" Blaine exclaimed without thinking.

"What?" The woman asked bringing a wrinkled hand to her mouth in shock.

"He said he like it better than Pirates of Penzance," Kurt responded quickly. Thank goodness he had the ability to respond swiftly in such instances. He watched Blaine leave the box, a huge grin all over his face. Blaine really did have an endearing childlike quality to him sometimes. It was irresistible.

* * *

Blaine brushed his hand through his soft curls one last time ensuring that everything was in place. He stopped for a moment sensing a difference in his very being. He eyes were alive, he cheeks full of colour, the lines on his skin curving upwards as he couldn't take the smile off his face. Blaine really wondered whether the person he now saw really was the same person that had looked back at him only five days earlier.

The day had been one of the best days that Blaine had ever experienced. They had arrived back at the Beverly Wilshire in the early hours of the morning but it didn't matter, the long journey was worth it. The plane trip back had been filled with soft conversations, long cuddles and private jokes that could only be shared between lovers. To them it was as if no one else existed in the world. It was only the two of them now and that was all they needed.

Blaine gave himself one last satisfied smile knowing that Kurt was waiting for him in the bedroom. He hugged himself in happiness, he couldn't wait any longer he had to go to him.

Blaine left the bathroom and his eyes fell on Kurt immediately. He stopped and folded his arms across his body his eyes twinkling at the sight before him.

"He sleeps," Blaine whispered a soft smile on his face.

Blaine approached the bed slowly gazing at the sleeping man before him, his eyes drinking in the beautiful sight of Kurt's chiseled jawline, his broad shoulders, his strong Adam's apple, and his bare toned white chest. He looked like he was almost posing, modeling for a sexy underwear shoot while he slept in a sitting position, his head resting slightly to the right on the bed board behind him.

Blaine perched gently on the edge of the bed afraid that he would disturb him but Kurt was in a deep relaxed sleep and he didn't stir as Blaine's weight settled. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off him, his eyes now focusing on the finer details of Kurt's face. Blaine admired the soft sprinkle of freckles over his cheeks, his strong shapely nose and his thick hair that even in sleep still thought it had to be perfectly sculptured high above his head. And then his eyes fell on his lips, his soft, full and long closed lips that were just begging to be touched. Blaine kissed his index finger and slowly reached out towards Kurt placing his finger on them. He waited anxiously wondering whether his gentle gesture would be enough to wake Kurt, but he didn't notice sleep having carried him away where the gentle and safe touches of a lover could not disturb him.

Resistance was useless for Blaine now and he could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as he knew what he had to do. Kurt was no longer a client. Kurt was somebody so much more to him. He meant more than anybody else he had ever met in his whole life and Blaine could feel his need, could feel the yearning inside of him as he stared at Kurt's mouth. Kurt's bottom lip twitched slightly as his eyes fluttered in midst of whatever it was he was dreaming and Blaine smiled fondly at the sight of it. It only emphasized and enforced Blaine's desire. He had to kiss him, for real this time.

Blaine swallowed deeply. It was something that he hadn't done for quite a while and all of a sudden, he was nervous. It was a huge step for him. It was a step that would bring down his last barriers to connecting with someone, to allow himself to be intimate with a person in the most intimate of ways. He leaned in slowly, ever so slowly, his eyes remaining open, afraid that now would be the time that Kurt would wake. He paused close but not close enough to touch, not quite ready to take that bold step and instead his lips found the high point of Kurt's cheek bone. He edged down slowly giving soft kisses along his cheek edging closer and closer until his lips finally, softly, grazed over Kurt's.

Blaine watched Kurt's eyes eagerly while his mouth rested on his lips. Amazingly Kurt still didn't stir. Feeling assured that he was sleeping Blaine gently placed more pressure behind his kiss and moved his bottom lip to rest under Kurt's bottom lip allowing it to almost enter his mouth. He eased away slightly pulling Kurt's lip gently in between his before letting it go, aiming to move to his upper lip next.

Kurt startled awake and Blaine pulled back suddenly afraid of how Kurt was going to react. Blaine really believed that his heart would explode as their eyes locked and he saw the love and passion that flooded to Kurt's eyes as he realized what Blaine had just done. Kurt's eyes flickered down to Blaine's lips and a new sense of passion overcame him. He hadn't been dreaming, Blaine's lips had been on his. And Kurt knew he had to return the gesture. He wanted Blaine, every single inch of him, in more ways than one. Kurt dived in his lips meeting with Blaine's with a hundred times more pressure than that Blaine had shown.

Their lips moved easily gliding against each other as if it was an act that they had been doing for years. It still wasn't enough for Kurt and he reached up cupping Blaine's face in his hands, his kiss more forceful and earnest telling him he wanted him and most importantly he wanted Blaine to give everything of himself back. Kurt eased his mouth open, gently finding his tongue and Blaine eagerly responded opening his mouth further more than willing now to allow Kurt's tongue to tease and explore his mouth.

Kurt eased one of his hands through Blaine's hair and gently encouraged him back onto the mattress wrapping his arms around him as they fell to the middle of the bed, Kurt's lips never leaving his. He leaned over straddling his body and placing his weight evenly over his chest as he ran a hand up and down Blaine's side. Blaine kissed him back. It was now Blaine's turn, his opportunity to really show what he was feeling and this time Blaine did not hold back.

They broke away for a moment their breaths excited and their chests rising heavily against each other and Kurt couldn't help but rock into Blaine with just enough pressure and force that Blaine had to close his eyes against the sensations that ran through him. He opened his eyes again and looked directly up at Kurt.

"I want you so bad," he whispered.

Kurt didn't answer he just nodded and lowered his hand to ease down Blaine's boxers. Blaine acted too his hands running straight down to the well fitted underwear that Kurt had on. His fingers eased under the waist band and he guided them down. They repositioned themselves enjoying the feeling now of their hot bodies completely naked against each other and Blaine had no idea why this time of all times, he suddenly felt vulnerable. But with another reassuring kiss from Kurt, the feeling quickly subsided. Their legs entwined and their bodies moved against each other before Kurt directed him onto his side where he pulled himself up behind Blaine. It was one of Kurt's favorite positions because in this way he could move freely inside of Blaine and still have complete freedom to touch him while their heads were directly beside each other.

This was making love Blaine realized and it was something that Blaine hadn't done for a long time. He had only fucked, fucked countless men and woman, but here was this man, this man who didn't care who he was, or what he had done. He only cared that he was Blaine and that he was there on that bed to be with him. Kurt's love was cleansing him, filling his soul with the passion and desire that could only be found when two hearts connected.

And the sex, well the sex was fucking amazing because only this amount of pleasure could be created when you truly loved someone. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine before dropping his hand to stroke and caress him. Blaine was lost in it. He was being held and massaged as Kurt lay deep inside him, moving gently but powerfully until his body just ached from the pleasure. His ears melted from Kurt's soft words that he whispered, his hot breath tickling his skin.

Kurt's pace increased, his efforts extended, his breath shorter and his hold tighter, and Blaine could not stop his body spasm as Kurt found his spot. And for a short moment Blaine was nowhere but in the internal bliss of his orgasm. Slowly, he became aware again of Kurt's soft words, soothing him as he moaned bringing him back to the room and back into Kurt's arms.

"Do whatever you want," Blaine whispered as he gasped for breath. "I want you to be happy too."

"I am happy," Kurt responded, "I have what I want, I have you."

The bodies rubbed together with slick friction from their sweat as Kurt regained his rhythm once again, Blaine's body now completely submissive to Kurt's desires. He couldn't help the moans that escaped his body and he gasped as Kurt brought his teeth firmly onto his shoulder, biting him hard as Kurt felt himself come closer and closer.

And when it was over they still couldn't let each other go. They lay in each other arms, Kurt still holding Blaine from behind their bodies safe and secure in the abundance of blankets that covered the bed. Blaine gently stroked Kurt's arms unable to stop himself from touching him. He couldn't believe that this was what he had been missing out on for so long, the true feeling of being loved, of being touched, of being cared for. Kurt had satisfied him more than anyone else he had ever been with in his life.

"I love you," Blaine said softly into the silence.

Kurt opened his eyes and managed to keep his body still as Blaine's words echoed around the room slowly fading away into silence, but they were the words that would echo within his soul for eternity.

* * *

The night before had been filled with such positivity, hope and happiness but the new morning came with a heavy weight that had an overbearing despair to it. Blaine turned in the bed, releasing himself from Kurt's hold so he could lie on his stomach and gaze at his lover.

Blaine had shared his heart, opened it as far and as wide as it had ever been opened and in the midst of their love-making the night before, Blaine had realized his love and shared it. It was something he had never experienced and he did not regret saying those three words one little bit. Now Kurt knew that Blaine loved him and Blaine knew that Kurt cared, he knew there were feelings there but how far and how deep they went, Blaine didn't know. He just hoped they were as deep as his.

It was all down to Kurt now. It was all up to Kurt to make the next move.

Blaine sighed and released his elbow so he could snuggle back down into the crook of Kurt's shoulder and body. It was warm, cozy and peaceful there. He never wanted to leave and selfishly he never wanted anyone else to lie in this spot, it should be a spot that from now on was to be only reserved for him.

Blaine closed his eyes and tried desperately to find the sleep that he had just been happily entombed within because the feeling of despair was starting to crush his chest. Nothing could stop him from thinking about the truth that this morning held:

Today was their last day together.

The heavy feeling still had not subsided at breakfast. They ate silently, facing each other at opposite ends of the table, each lost in their own thoughts of what was coming. When he had finally finished eating, Blaine rested his head in his hand on the table. He couldn't help himself, their time was limited and he couldn't spend the rest of the day in silence.

"What are you thinking about, sitting here all by yourself?" Blaine asked his voice filled with the melancholy that had consumed his soul.

"The fact that this will be our last night together," Kurt said softly meeting his eyes. Blaine's heart stopped within his chest upon discovering that their last day was also engraved on Kurt's mind. "Then you'll finally be rid of me," Kurt added playfully.

Blaine eyed Kurt achingly hoping that his feelings were not too close to the surface, ' _Oh, but I never want to be rid of you!_ ' he thought to himself. ' _Be with me forever!'_

"Well, you've been pretty tough to take," he said instead, hoping that his joking tone belied the emotions he was trying to control.

"My business is almost over, so I'm going back to New York."

Blaine's heart beat hard in anticipation. One. Hard. Beat. At. A. Time.

 _So this is what it feels like to be in love and having to wait and see if it is going to go unrequited._

Kurt paused seeing the pain that Blaine hadn't been able to stop from flashing across his face. Kurt smiled softly, "I'd really like to see you again."

"You would?" Blaine almost gasped. There _was_ hope.

"Yes, yes I would. I've arranged for you to have an apartment, a car and a wide variety of stores, guaranteed to suck up to you anytime you want to go shopping." Kurt rested his chin on his hand and gazed into those beautiful honey colored eyes. "Everything's done," he declared. Kurt smiled proudly at his preparations but Blaine's face fell, hard, as he heard the list that Kurt had just rambled off. This is not what he wanted. It wasn't what he wanted at all. He swallowed his disappointment down.

"What else?" Blaine asked, the tears that he had prevented from falling down his face flooding his voice instead. "You gonna leave some money by the bed when you pass through town?"

"Blaine, it really wouldn't be like that!" Kurt exclaimed in shock. He hadn't meant it to sound like that at all.

"How would it be?" Because Blaine really couldn't see how else it could be. Didn't he mean anything to Kurt? What was this sound inside him? Was that the sound of his heart breaking already?

"For one thing, it'd get you off the streets," Kurt started trying to go with the obvious and steer away from the real issue that was at play here: Kurt owning up to his real feelings.

"That's just geography," Blaine retorted, disappointed and angry that that was all Kurt could come up with. He pushed away from the table rising to his feet. He suddenly needed air. He needed some space where he could recollect his thoughts and try to grasp those fragments of his soul that had started to fall away into hopelessness.

Kurt wasn't about to let him go though. He followed but stopped uncertain as to just how close he should stand. He hadn't missed what Blaine had expressed the night before and he believed he knew what Blaine yearned for, he did, but Kurt still had to ask. He had to hear it directly from his lips.

"Blaine, what is it you want?" Kurt asked from a short distance behind him. "What do you see happening between us?"

"I don't know," Blaine answered shaking his head. He looked out across the balcony and beyond to the soft puffy clouds that he wished could carry him away, far away to somewhere where Kurt had immediately returned his feelings. He landed back in his childhood dreams and memories instead and decided to share his one childhood dream.

"When I was little boy, my mama used to lock me in the attic when I was bad, which was pretty often," Blaine began, a soft smile coming to his lips when he remembered his mischievous ways. "And I would...I would pretend that I was a prince, trapped in a tower by a wicked queen." He ran his hand through his curls as he remembered. "And then suddenly, this knight, on a white unicorn, with these colors just like a rainbow would come charging up and draw his sword, and I would wave. And he would climb up the tower and rescue me." The smile left Blaine's face as he returned to the balcony and sensed Kurt behind him. "But never, in all the time that I had this dream did the knight say to me 'Come on, baby. I'll put you up in a great condo.'"

Blaine swallowed deeply, waiting, hoping that he hadn't said too much but really he had said everything, virtually begging for Kurt to be that knight who would come and rescue him.

Kurt floundered, lost in the abundance of emotions that he was not used to trying to process. He held his hand up to touch Blaine, still unsure as how to respond but stopped as the phone in his pocket started to ring.

"Yes," Kurt said impatiently into the phone annoyed that they had been interrupted.

"I had to call," Rachel told him excitedly. She was standing in her bathroom going through her elaborate morning skin ritual. "I just got off the phone with Santana. Get this. She wants to meet with you. Today!"

"What about?" Kurt asked unable to tear his eyes off of Blaine's back. He longed to be able to go to him, to wrap his arms around him and tell that yes, he did indeed love him. Yes, he did want him in his life forever. Why was it so hard for him to do that, to take that step?

"She wouldn't say," Rachel declared and Kurt snapped back to the phone conversation. His eyes remained on Blaine though as he spoke drinking in his gloomy stance.

"Kurt, I think we've got her. Head on the block," Rachel snapped her towel over her leg. "We've got her. She's really caving in."

"Have Santana meet me downtown this morning," Kurt informed Rachel quickly. He wanted to get back to Blaine as quickly as possible. He placed his phone back in his pocket but paused before braving to close the distance between him and Blaine.

"I have to go now," Kurt told him softly, both of them still unable to meet the other in the eye. "I want you to understand, I heard everything you said." He blinked hard and in that fleeting second of darkness his eyes caught a different image where he cupped Blaine's face and kissed him gently on the lips. But his eyes snapped back open and Blaine's forlorn expression tortured him once more. "This is all I'm capable of right now," he whispered. "It's a very big step for me."

Blaine tried to shrug off his response but inside he could feel his chest caving in on its self. ' _Don't worry'_ , he told himself, ' _you don't really need him'._ His hands came up though and straightened Kurt's tie.

"I know." He tried to make his voice steady but he failed miserably. "It's a really good offer for a guy like me."

"I've never treated you like a prostitute," Kurt told him. He stared for one last moment and turned to leave.

Blaine shook his head in disbelief at just how unaware and oblivious Kurt was to his actions and words.

"You just did," he stammered his voice wavering as a single tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

"Blaine? It's Finn here, the hotel manager." Finn could feel the small beads of sweat already forming on his brow. He was trying really hard to stay calm but it was proving quite difficult. Difficult because he had worked so long to create such a high image for his hotel and he knew how quickly rumors could destroy everything that he had built. The handsome man before him could easily be the cause of one of these destructive rumors and it might be horrible to say it, but it would be for the best if he was gone before any more guests laid their eyes on him. "Could you come to the front desk? There's someone here who wants to speak to you." His eyes gave the man another quick glance and he wondered at how Blaine had gotten himself caught up in such a lifestyle.

Sam ignored him. He was used to this kind of response. He was used to the stares, the raised eyebrows, the disapproving glances but Sam, having been in his trade for a significant time now, knew that deep down ninety percent of the people who were openly against him, were actually holding some kind of interest or jealousy towards him. And, in these instances, he just loved to play up to it all because these people really didn't bother him one bit. Not even with all their finery and snobbery. He leaned across the front desk and rolled his eyes.

"He says his name is Mr. Sam Evans," Finn continued wishing that Blaine could just magically appear right beside him and whisk Sam away right then and there.

"Let me talk to him. Let me!" Sam demanded waving his fingers dramatically in front of Finn's face. He quickly grabbed the handle of the phone and placed it by his ear. "Yo, Blaine, babe," his voice deep and seductive, "would you come down here? The sphincter police won't let me through." Sam listened to Blaine's response, nodded his head and then glared back at Finn before he spoke in a sing-song voice, "He's on his way!"

Finn tried to remain composed. He believed that he was a calm understanding man but Sam was pushing the boundaries. He turned and walked away thinking that it was probably the best solution for the time being.

Blaine practically danced the whole way down to the foyer. Sam was just the person Blaine needed to see right now. He represented the comfort, guidance and security that only a true friend could provide and Blaine needed that after learning that his feelings had not been reciprocated. He had felt numb all morning not knowing what to do with himself or what to think, or what his next steps should be. Blaine however, was not about to let Sam know what had happened between Kurt and him, it was just too shameful and embarrassing, and to an outsider, he bet it sounded absurd. Who falls in love in one week and with a client at that?

"Listen," Blaine started as soon as he saw Sam. "I've been calling you."

"Yeah, I know, they told me at the Banana that you were looking for me," Sam confirmed looping his arm casually with Blaine's as they walked through the hotel's manicured gardens, searching for a place to sit.

"You were supposed to come by Tuesday," Blaine continued to chide. "I left the money at the desk for you."

"I was hiding from Tina," Sam confessed and Blaine's eyebrows rose as he heard Sam's words. The realization that this was going to be his reality once again within the next twenty four hours was hard to take. Blaine shuddered, he felt so removed from that life right now and without a doubt, he knew that he didn't want to go back to it at all. The thought of having to turn tricks with a complete stranger, no matter what money was being offered, was the most disgusting thing he could think of. It was Kurt, only Kurt that he wanted.

He blinked his eyes and refocused on their conversation. "If you picked up the money, you wouldn't have to hide!" Blaine managed.

"Hey, I was busy. I had a life," and Blaine knew that there was going to be a long list here," Jacob got beat up. I had to visit him in the hospital. Quinn got arrested. It was a mess! Anyway, I got the money. Thank you very much for saving my ass. Now Tina can get some of it," he paused for a moment before he continued. "She was talking about you last night." Sam took a step back and looked Blaine up and down. "She would bust something if she saw you in this outfit. I was afraid to hug you up there! I was worried I might wrinkle you!" The teasing tone quickly left Sam's voice though and he gave Blaine a genuine smile. "You look really good."

Blaine smiled softly at his words and guided him to a set of comfortable chairs positioned under a large umbrella. He might look good but he didn't feel good.

"You clean up real nice," Sam said wistfully as they sat down. "You sure don't fit in on the Boulevard," and then he added kindly, "not that you ever did."

"Well thanks. It's easy to clean up when you got money," Blaine told him.

They were silent for a few seconds and then Sam leaned his elbows onto the table, deciding it was time to approach the unavoidable topic hanging over both of their heads.

"So, when does he leave?" he asked.

Blaine's stomach dropped but he had to be strong. "Tomorrow," he answered softly. Oh, he was dreading this and he hoped he could get through this conversation without falling apart. It was inevitable that Sam would ask about Kurt and he had tried to mentally prepare himself for it but his heart was too heavy with grief.

"You get to keep the clothes?" Sam asked, still playing it safe and avoiding the serious and important questions.

"Yeah," Blaine said with another soft smile while he ran his hands over the designer jeans that appeared to be molded to his body.

"Kurt asked me if I wanted to see him again," Blaine suddenly announced. Maybe he did need to talk about it he realized because he had spoken the statement before he had even had time to consider it. Blaine paused and tried to put on a brave face but suddenly chickened out. No, what had happened this morning, it was still too soon, it was all too painful. "But I think, definitely no. I mean, it's just another week, right?" Blaine quickly added. He waited anxiously, hoping that Sam would agree and play down the past couple of days even though he was still oblivious to what had happened between them.

Sam eyed him suspiciously and leaned in even closer to examine Blaine's face.

"Definitely no?" Sam asked sarcastically with a knowing look.

"Yeah," Blaine couldn't help it any longer. He couldn't even maintain eye contact with Sam, the pain, the hurt was too much and he hung his head trying ever so hard to keep his composure. He was a fool. Why had he let himself fall this deep? Why had he exposed so much of himself to another human being?

"Oh, no!" Sam said shaking his head. "I know this weepy look on your face."

"Oh, no, don't," Blaine muttered turning his head away. He had tried to so hard to hide it but his love for Kurt must have been so clearly engraved on his face.

"You fell in love with him," Sam announced continuing to shake his head in such a manner that one would think that Blaine had just been diagnosed with a serious illness.

"No. Sam, please stop it," Blaine begged knowing what was coming. Sam was definitely going to barrage him a long lecture on why he shouldn't fall in love.

"You fell in love with him!" he repeated. "Did you kiss him? On the mouth?" He gasped then as if it was the worst unimaginable thing in the world.

"I did!" Blaine exclaimed. He wasn't going to lie about it.

"You kissed him on the mouth?" Sam asked again, the words at the end of his sentence going high from the shock in his voice. Blaine had broken the most important prostitute rule in the world. Everyone knew it: you never kissed a client on the mouth!

"It was nice!" Blaine cried in his defense. In fact it was more than nice, he thought as he mind went back to the night before where their lips had met, softly and then passionately, gently caressing each other before they traced over other parts of their bodies that made Blaine instinctively blush at the intimacy of it all. He had performed such acts a million times on the job, but with Kurt, his knees suddenly went weak. He blinked several times to bring himself out of the memory and reprimanded himself. He shouldn't go there. He shouldn't do that to himself.

Sam still had that disbelieving brotherly expression on his face. "You fall in love with him and you kiss him on the mouth?" He shook his head unimpressed. "Did I not teach you anything?"

"Look, I'm not stupid OK," Blaine announced feeling more than a little angry now. He had expected a little more support from Sam. This was love for goodness sake, it wasn't like he had been asking for it, it wasn't like he had gone out looking for it, he hadn't been foolish and he hadn't been rash. It had just happened, flooring him like he had been hit by a train. Blaine was in it too deep, drowning almost and he had to convince himself that it wasn't true. "I'm...I'm not in love with him. I just...I like him." It was a lie, a bad lie and he hadn't been successful at all in convincing Sam.

"You like him?" Sam repeated and sure enough he didn't believe Blaine one bit.

"Yeah."

"You definitely like him?" Sam nodded his head and in actual fact he was starting to feel quite impressed that Blaine could have such an experience in one short week, an experience that could turn his world upside down. He had to show some understanding he decided because he had never seen Blaine look like this. "Well, he's not a bum. He's a rich, classy guy."

"Who's going to break my heart, right?" Blaine gushed, his feelings crashing back to the surface again. ' _Would this ever end?'_

"Oh, no. Come on," Sam said quickly, unable to see his friend so broken. "You don't know that. Maybe you guys could like ...um... you know, get a house and buy some diamonds and a horse, I don't know." He was reaching but he had to try and get a smile back on Blaine's face. "It could work." Blaine started to laugh and sniffled back the tears that he hadn't been able to hold back. He loved Sam's sense of humor. "It happens," Sam continued. "It could work. It could happen..."

"It could happen?" Blaine asked wearily. He never knew that being in love could be so exhausting. "When does it happen, Sam?" And then he thought some more. "Who does it really work out for? I just want to know who it works out for. You give me one example of someone we know that it happened for."

"Name someone?" Sam responded all surprised. His hands rose to his forehead and he squinted his eyes together as he thought. "You want me to name someone?"

"Yeah, I'd like a name," Blaine declared suddenly defiant. He would bet his soul right now that Sam wouldn't be able to think of anyone they knew who had had their fairy tale dream come true.

"Oh, god! The pressure of a name!" He suddenly threw his hands up in the air as a name came to mind. "Cinda-fuckin'-rella."

Blaine laughed, his first real laugh all day because the answer was so fucking ridiculous.

* * *

"Mrs. Lopez," Rachel began unable to keep the smirk off her face. "You said you wished to speak to Mr. Hummel this morning. Mr Hummel is now listening."

Santana sighed and shifted her weight to a more comfortable position on the seat. This was going to be the hardest announcement she was ever going to have to make. She squared her shoulders and swallowed her pride. "I've reconsidered my position on your acquisition offer." Santana began trying to ignore the delighted beaming grin that had quickly overtaken Rachel's face. If it had been any other situation she would have gladly reached across the table and slapped the smile right back off it. This was too important however and she had to remain professional. "On one condition though," she said looking back at Kurt. "I'm not so concerned about me, but the people who work for me."

"That's not a problem," Rachel said quickly before Kurt could get a word in. She didn't want anything to come in between them settling this deal, and with Kurt's behavior in the past couple of days, she just couldn't trust him...not when they were this close. "They'll be taken care of," Rachel continued. But her response was too flippant and cold that Santana could not hold anything but distrust towards her. Rachel rose and addressed the room, "Now then, ladies and gentleman if we could address the contracts..."

"Excuse me, Rachel," Kurt put his hand up signaling for her to stop, a deep frown causing the soft lines on his face to crinkle together. "I'd like to speak to Mrs. Lopez alone."

Rachel rolled her eyes... another stall. She swallowed deeply and tried to keep calm because no matter what Rachel was feeling inside she regarded herself as a professional and that meant she had to continue being Kurt's ever faithful sidekick. Who knew, maybe he could wrangle something else in to help their deal. She quickly motioned the other people to the door with a quick sweep of her hand. "You heard the man. Please wait outside."

The other men in the room shrugged and without resistance (they were all too used to their place in the scheme of things) rose to their feet and started filing out of the room.

"You too, Rachel," Kurt told her firmly.

A short disbelieving laugh escaped her lips, "What...what do you mean?"

"I mean, I would like to speak to Mrs. Lopez, alone," Kurt reiterated without any hesitation.

"Why does he get to stay?" Rachel spat, her inner self control rapidly unraveling and she instantly forgot that only seconds ago she had prided herself on being so professional. Kurt had crossed a line however by wanting her to wait outside and Rachel was never one to handle being swept to the curb like she wasn't important. After everything that they had been through over the past ten years, he was just going to make her wait outside in the hallway, with the help? Who the hell did he think he was?

Santana gave Sebastian a quick flick of the head hoping that if he left that Rachel would go quietly too. Sebastian quickly rose to his feet unperturbed that he was being asked to leave and managed to give Rachel a condescending look as he walked past. She glared back. As if she needed to be scolded by him! She gave Kurt one last pleading glance but he only nodded towards the exit and her expression turned into a bitter scowl. She spun on her heels and marched out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Mrs. Lopez my interest in your magazine has changed," Kurt announced once they were by themselves and the room was quiet.

"What is it you're after now, Mr. Hummel?" Santana asked suspiciously. She swept her hair elegantly off her shoulder while she watched his every move.

"Well, I no longer wish to buy your magazine," Kurt paused, "and I don't want anyone else to either because it's still extremely vulnerable." He walked slowly around the room, lost in his thoughts knowing that his next words were going to change everything. Kurt swallowed a deep breath and gave Santana a reassuring smile. "So, I find myself in unfamiliar territory. I want to help you..."

Rachel waited impatiently. She glared at Sebastian. It was his fault too, even though he had been sent outside the office as well. She thrust her hands deep into the pockets of her jacket and fisted them together wanting to stride back into the room and physically force Kurt and Santana to follow her demands and ideas.

The door opened and Rachel leapt at Kurt.

"Kurt, please," she almost begged. "Tell me what all of this is about."

"It's all yours, Rachel," Kurt responded simply while he patted her on the shoulder in an offhanded manner. "Finish it up."

Rachel grimaced, she didn't like to be mocked and she didn't like to be left out of the loop. She stormed over to the table where the meeting had been taking place.

"Hold on," Kurt could hear her exclaim as he turned to leave. "These aren't signed. These aren't signed! Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" And Kurt couldn't help the smile and chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Mr. Hummel is not going to buy my magazine," he heard Santana tell her.

Kurt kept walking, he needed to get out of the cramped office and go for a walk. He needed to think, to clear his head and gain some perspective. He had settled one large issue that had been playing on his mind all week, now he just needed to settle another.

* * *

Blaine roamed around the hotel room slowly finding random items and belongings that he had managed to acquire throughout the week. He couldn't believe how much he had collected in such a short space of time. Kurt had really bestowed him with many gifts and clothing, so many in fact that it was actually quite embarrassing. He had more things here in the hotel room than he actually owned in his shared apartment with Sam.

He had made a decision: he was leaving.

Blaine was returning to his real world, a world where he lived without Kurt. He refused to believe however that his life as a prostitute was all that was there was for him. There had to be more and he was determined to make it more. He was not one to just lie down and give up. Blaine had ideas and plans which he was sure he could obtain and they were ones that he was going to be able to achieve all by himself.

His hands found the box that contained the expensive watch Kurt had given him the evening before when they had been preparing to leave for Les Miserables. He opened the case, his eyes drinking in the sight of the most expensive and exquisite item he had ever possessed. This watch was tainted though, tainted with a love that could not be returned, could not be matched. Blaine knew what he must do. He would not be able to take it with him because no matter how much time passed, whenever Blaine would look at it, he would always be reminded of Kurt and the love that could not be so.

He returned to the bedroom and placed the box gently on Kurt's pillow. Blaine didn't care how much Kurt would protest, he wasn't going to keep it. He sat on the bed and closed his eyes, his mind's eye taking him straight back to when they had made love. _Damn!_ Sam had been right, you should never get involved with a client and most importantly, you should never kiss a client! It was the biggest rookie mistake ever.

The sound of the room's doorbell startled Blaine out of his reverie. He touched the box one last time and then rose to answer it. He was less than impressed when he opened the door to find Rachel on the other side.

"Well, well, hello again," Rachel purred up at him, her small body leaning provocatively against the doorframe. She looked past him and into the room ensuring that Blaine was alone. "I'm looking for Kurt," she announced just to double check that her quick perusal was definitely correct, that it would be just the two of them.

"Kurt's not here, I thought he was with you," Blaine replied uneasily. Rachel was the last person he wanted to see and all he could think of was when she had approached him at the fashion show. And this was really mean of him, all he could think about was how right at this moment, she looked as cheap as the many female prostitutes he often saw down on the Boulevard. He didn't know what she was playing at but her hair was loose and tousled around her face, her dress was dangerously short and her lips had been painted too thickly with lipstick.

Rachel gave her head one firm shake in disagreement and without any invitation from Blaine, she sauntered into the room. He gave a disbelieving glare to her back. Couldn't she sense that she wasn't welcome here? "No, Kurt is definitely not 'with me'," Rachel told him giving Blaine a quick glance over her shoulder.

Blaine couldn't move, frozen at the door wishing he could miraculously find a way that would get her to leave. He had a sudden feeling that this whole situation was not going to turn out well. "No. If Kurt were with me ..." and then she paused so she could correct herself. "When, actually Kurt was with me, he didn't blow off billion dollar deals."

Blaine swallowed deeply at hearing her words. This definitely was not going to end well. He gave one last longing hopeful stare at the door but it was pointless, Rachel was already on her way to the bar. He closed the door and hoped she would stay over there, far away where he could ignore her angry ranting until Kurt did show up.

"Mind if I have a drink?" she asked, even though she wasn't really asking because she was already searching for a glass.

"No, not at all," Blaine replied politely, hoping that he could keep her appeased for now.

She took a not so elegant pose on one of the stools beside the bar revealing an ample amount of her lovely shaped legs and cast him a provocative glance. Blaine blushed and turned away, an act that Rachel found very amusing. She gave a knowing delighted smile and then refocused her attention on the bar. Her hands found the scotch and a glass but she continued to speak as she poured her drink.

"In actually fact, I think that Kurt's with you," she took a quick sip and cast him another angry glare, "that's what I think."

It was suddenly obvious that her anger wasn't just directed at Kurt but also at him. Blaine shifted uncomfortably and edged towards the sofa trying to put even more distance between the two of them. He wasn't going to be able to ignore her now. Blaine had no idea what had happened this morning but from the looks of things, Rachel was far from happy from the outcome.

 _'Gosh, Kurt! Where are you?'_ He wondered. Kurt would know how to handle Rachel. He would know how to get rid of her.

"Uh," Blaine began nervously, "Kurt will be back soon. Any minute, he'll be home." He sat on one of the sofas and reached for a magazine, anything to try and distract himself.

"You know...this is not home. This is a hotel room," Rachel began again eyeing him up from where she sat. She rose to her feet and sidled her way across the floor towards him. "And, uh, you are not... a gentleman." Her slight frame perched beside him, her eyes dark with the threat she held there. She crossed her legs leaning into him not worried for one moment that her dress was now sitting inappropriately at the top of her thighs. "You're a hooker," she whispered cruelly into his ears and Blaine visibly shrunk away from her. The glass found its way back to her lips and she took another drink but this time it was large gulp.

"Maybe, you're a very good hooker," she suggested holding the glass against the side of her cheek as she gave a sly chuckle. The glass was quickly discarded on the coffee table and she leaned in even further ensuring that an ample amount of her cleavage was now showing. Her eyes gleamed viciously and Blaine swallowed hard. She had the expression of a hunter and if Blaine gave her the chance, he was certain that she would devour him in one single bite.

"You know, maybe if I do you, then I wouldn't care about losing millions of dollars," Rachel said softly her lips only inches from his ear. "And, I have to be very honest with you right now Blaine, because right now, I really do care. I really do." Blaine could sense where this was going. He could physically overpower Rachel but he didn't want it to come to that, he didn't want to have to become physically aggressive with a woman. What really had gotten under Blaine's skin was the mere fact that she was attempting this, despite the fact that she would have to know that there were real genuine feelings between Kurt and him.

"And right now," she continued. "I am really pissed, you know?" Blaine recoiled from her presence crossing his arms and holding them defensively across his body. "Right now I am just freaking out." She reached over and placed her hand on his knee. Blaine jolted, the action causing her hand to slip free but he still flashed her a vicious glare. Rachel however, simply ignored his subtle hint to back off. "So, maybe if I screw you..." She continued grabbing his knee more firmly and slowly sliding her hand up his thigh, "and take you to a musical, I can be a happy girl." She firmly squeezed the inside of his thigh and Blaine was finally forced to struggle against her. He grabbed her hand and yanked it free but she wasn't going to stop there. In a flash she was up on the couch leaning over his body poised on her hands and knees, her very presence forcing him back against the sofa so he was virtually lying down.

"Rachel, I can't do this!" Blaine cried wishing she would just get off him. Her hands and knees walked further up the couch so she was now straddled over his chest and then to his horror, she raised one hand, running it down his chest and then even lower. He gasped in surprise as her hand found him and tried to tease him gently.

That was it! That was where it had to end. Blaine brought his hands to her shoulders and gave her a hard push. She fell back falling ungracefully onto the sofa, a short surprised yelp escaping from her lips.

He had to get out of there. He had to get away from her. Blaine pulled himself further up on the sofa aiming to make a run for it but in his haste he tumbled over the side and hit his head on the coffee table. A loud whack echoed through the hotel room and Blaine grabbed his head gasping in pain. The accident prevented him from escaping. He cast another worried glance at Rachel and noted the drastic change in her face where now, a venomous scowl had darkened her features. Rachel was not a woman who liked to be turned down.

And before he could move to escape her next attack, she lunged at him with incredible speed and strength, straddling him again and pinning him down on the floor. He was so taken aback and surprised he couldn't move.

"Do you really think that he would want to stick around for you? Do you really think he could love you?" She yelled evilly. "You're just a whore! A good for nothing whore who he picked up off the side of the road. Don't you know," she cried holding his arms while small speckles of spit flew from her mouth, "that when he returns to New York, he has a line of men just waiting for him. How could you ever expect him to want you forever?" And then she laughed spitefully. "You're such a fool!"

She wasn't a woman any longer, she was a monster and the horrible words that were spewing from her mouth were doing their job. They were tearing down all of the last remnants of hope that Blaine had held onto that Kurt might, just might love him in return. He stared at her aghast. Could her words be true? Of course they were true! Kurt was not the kind of man who didn't have many men pining away for his attention. He was a handsome, caring, successful man who anybody would be eager to have. And then Blaine flinched as he guessed that right at this moment, Kurt was probably hiding from him unable to hide his embarrassment at having Blaine confess his love for him. Yes, how could Kurt love him? He was just a good-for-nothing prostitute. What a pathetic little dream that he had built up around himself!

Rachel's face suddenly changed, softening somewhat as she saw his horror. "I'm so sorry Blaine, you know I don't want to say these horrible things to you. It's just, I want to spare you from the heartache, the pain. Deep down you know it's true, Kurt can't really return love to someone who's just a prostitute." She ran a finger nail gently down his face. "We all have our place in the world and yours, well, yours is in the service of sex."

Her words were sinking in, she was right. He couldn't do anything else. He was a prostitute, nothing else and that was all his life was ever going to be.

Rachel leaned her head down and brought her lips to his but just like any other prostitute, he turned his head and her lips found his cheek instead. It didn't worry her though because his hands had suddenly come to rest on her waist. She smiled at his touch, his hands warm and strong around her body. Her lips lingered by his neck and she settled down onto his lap sensing his surrender. "You can do this, you know you can," she whispered into his ear and then she added slyly, "and I always pay well."

Their eyes locked but Blaine quickly looked away, closing his. He did not want to look her. How could this be happening? A week ago he wouldn't have given it a second thought, but the feeling of someone other than Kurt on him, rocked him to his soul. Rachel lips found his soft skin again and she trailed them gently down to his collarbone, her hands slowly wandering lower and lower but before they could return to where they had gone earlier, Blaine reached down and grasped her hand.

"Get off me," he told her coldly. He might be just a prostitute but he always followed his own rules. He was the one who decided who he did, when he did it and where he did it. Blaine was not going to let Rachel dictate what he should do and manipulate him into having sex with her. And furthermore, he couldn't do that to Kurt. Kurt might not love him but it was obvious that he would never forgive him if he ever did something so low as to turn tricks with her. "Get off me!" he repeated even more forcefully than before.

Rachel only laughed, "Still delusional!"

They struggled once more and she laughed all the while, somehow finding the situation humorous. He hated the sound of that laugh. It was cold, empty and condescending. Her laughter however was suddenly interrupted when an angry Kurt suddenly appeared above them.

"What are you doing?!" Kurt yelled and unlike Blaine, Kurt didn't hesitate to lay his hands on her. "Get off him Rachel!"

"I'm only doing what you deserve!" Rachel cried. "You hurt me! So I'm going to hurt you. And your man down there was more than willing a few moments ago!"

Blaine gasped and stared up at Kurt pleadingly. "That's not true Kurt! You know it's not true!"

Blaine didn't need to beg though, Kurt was more than aware of what Rachel was capable of and lying was definitely one of them. Kurt half dragged her, half pulled her towards the door. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed. He knew that Rachel could stoop to low levels but he never thought she was capable of what he had heard when he had entered the room. He couldn't believe that Rachel would try to come here and seek her revenge on him by trying to seduce and take advantage of Blaine. "Get out of here!" he ordered her, pushing her violently towards the door. He quickly pointed his finger in the direction of the exit to emphasize his point.

She glared up at him her eyes wild, her chest heaving and her hands shaking. How could he do this to him? How could Kurt have fallen for someone who truly belonged to the scourge of society? He was so much better than this. She gave another quick look at Blaine, her face filled with contempt.

"He's a whore Kurt!" She yelled up at him. "He's a god damn..."

"Shut up!" Kurt yelled furiously, he raced towards the door and flung it open bending down to grab her handbag on his way. He didn't pause and flung it out of the hotel room.

"What is wrong with you?" Rachel screamed. She stormed over to him, completely unaware that Kurt was trying very hard to not act even more violently against her. They were now only inches apart, right in each other's faces, and Kurt was trying, really trying to control his emotions. Rachel didn't sense it and only continued. "Come on! I've been here for ten years, Kurt! I devoted my whole life to you!"

"That's bullshit. This is such bullshit!" Kurt's chest heaved with rage. "It's the kill you love, not me. I made you a very rich woman doing exactly what you loved. Now, get out of here!" Rachel didn't move unable to comprehend that Kurt was actually choosing Blaine over her. "GET OUT!" he screamed this time.

Rachel gaped at him in disbelief. Her previous stiff composure destroyed, leaving only a dishevelled, messy haired, angry woman before him. She gave one last venomous glare at Blaine, turned and stalked out of the room.

The door slammed shut behind her.

Kurt picked several ice cubes from the tray and placed them in the cloth. He wrapped them carefully and picked it up placing it gently on the back of Blaine's head.

"I can't believe I fell off the couch and smacked my head," Blaine muttered feeling quite embarrassed by the whole scene that had occurred. He felt responsible and uncomfortable at destroying Kurt's relationship with Rachel even though he hadn't been at fault. He didn't want something like that hanging over his head.

He gasped in pain as the coolness of the ice cubes started to soak through the material and cool the back of his scalp. "It feels like the back of my head is going to explode!" he exclaimed.

Kurt gave a gentle chuckle in response and Blaine closed his eyes, basking in the feel of having Kurt's tender hands sooth him. They had been sitting side by side on the sofa but now Kurt eased him back cuddling him into his embrace, Blaine's back lying comfortably against Kurt's chest. Kurt wrapped his free hand around Blaine's middle while the other held the ice pack to his head. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on the top of Blaine's head his nose tickling from his curls.

"I heard about what you did with Santana," Blaine began after a few moments, his eyes still closed. He had been lost for a moment breathing in Kurt's cologne.

"It was a business decision," Kurt reflected, although he knew that wasn't entirely true. Completely unlike him, his emotions had played into his decision. A cautious smile came across Kurt's face, in fact, his emotions had come into a lot of things this week and it definitely had something to do with the man he currently had in his arms.

"It was good decision," Blaine whispered placing his hand over Kurt's and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It felt good."

Blaine felt him snuggle closer lowering his body so his head was now in line with his and his chin came to rest in the nook of his neck. Both of them were ignoring what had taken place, neither wanting to talk about it.

They were silent for a while enjoying each other's presence and then it suddenly hit Blaine. This would be the last time that Kurt would hold him. The last time that Blaine would feel his breath on his neck, feel Kurt's arms wrapped around his body, feel his lips place soft kisses on his collarbone.

The intimate embrace was suddenly too much. He quickly sat up and turned to face Kurt. Their eyes met and Blaine could feel himself being pulled even further into that place where he dreamed their feelings were mutual. But it wasn't real, he blinked hard, despite the tender way Kurt had held him, Blaine had to remind himself. Kurt didn't love him. His thoughts raced back to Rachel. What she had said was true, how could Kurt possibly return such feelings when all that Blaine was was a whore and Kurt had all those handsome men waiting for him in New York?

He scooted back along the couch creating more space between them and gave him a shy, embarrassed smile.

"I think this is OK," he told him pointing to his head and licking his lips nervously. "I gotta get going." He rose quickly eager to leave before Kurt managed to seduce him into staying with his eyes alone. He kept his gaze on his feet, scared that if he met Kurt's eyes again he wouldn't have the strength to leave.

"Yes, I noticed you'd packed." Kurt's eyes fell on the Blaine's belongings. It hurt so much to see them lined up beside the door. It was something he really didn't want to see, it was so final, so wrong. "Why are you leaving now?"

Blaine couldn't voice what he really felt. He couldn't tell Kurt that he had too much pride, pride that was going to prevent him from staying one more night even though his whole body ached for it. To stay would mean one more night that would only torture him knowing that his love was not being returned and when he woke up the next day, he would have to go through the same motions and leave, feeling like a lost puppy with its tail between its legs. No, if Kurt didn't love him, he had to go now.

Blaine however decided to go with an easier explanation to explain his early departure.

"Kurt, there will always be some guy or girl, even some friend of yours, thinking they can treat me like Rachel just did, thinking it's allowed." He finally managed to meet Kurt's eyes but shied away again. They were piercing. "What are you gonna do? You gonna beat up everybody?"

Kurt shook his head. He knew what Blaine was really doing. Kurt knew exactly why Blaine was really going.

"That's not why you're leaving," Kurt told him softly standing to try and clasp his hand. Blaine scuttled back trying to find a safe distance.

"Look," Blaine began his voice wavering with emotion. "You made me a really nice offer and a few months ago, no problem, but now everything is different." He paused for a moment trying to clear his thoughts. "And you changed that," he said referring to the love that Blaine felt for him, "and you can't change it back." Everything he said was so true, there was no way he could turn off his emotions and then he said the most honest thing he had ever said before. "I want more."

Kurt couldn't believe that this was going to be their parting conversation. He didn't want it to end like this. He rushed forward, his arms coming around Blaine and holding him against him.

"I know about wanting more, I invented the concept," Kurt exclaimed forcefully, his voice deep and seductive. "The question is, how much more?"

"I want the fairy tale," and this time Blaine's voice did crack. Blaine swallowed deeply, daring Kurt just this one last time to come forward and say the words he wanted so desperately to hear.

Kurt however remained silent.

Defeated, Blaine swallowed again and managed to shrug out of Kurt's hands, his hold now weak as he was unable to say the words that were playing at the back of his mind. He tried to push them away. They weren't emotions or thoughts that he was used to feeling, let alone dealing with. Kurt could only shake his head. He watched, feeling detached from his body as Blaine gathered his belongings.

"If you ever need anything," Kurt suddenly announced following him hurriedly to door, not wanting everything to end just yet. "Whatever you need you give me a call." Kurt approached him again the pair now standing at the room's entrance.

"I had a good time," Blaine told him his voice shaking with a fake smile.

"Me too," Kurt agreed raising his hands to rub Blaine's arms. He let go and opened the door to let Blaine leave. Kurt cursed himself, the emotions, the feelings, they were too overwhelming. He closed his eyes not wanting to watch but before Blaine could move and before Kurt realized what he was doing, he quickly pushed the door closed. Blaine startled backwards in surprise.

"Stay," Kurt begged his eyes imploring him. He raised his hand placing it gently on Blaine's chest. "Stay the night with me. Not because I'm paying you, but because you want to."

Blaine swallowed the emotions in his throat. It was tearing him apart seeing the raw passion in Kurt's eyes and hearing it in his voice but it still wasn't enough. It had to be all or nothing because as much as Blaine would have done anything to spend one more night with Kurt, to lay in his arms, to feel him inside of him once more, to talk sweet nothings to each other, it would literally kill him.

"I can't," Blaine whispered unable to look anywhere else but his lips. Oh, how he wanted to taste them one last time.

Kurt gently shook his head wanting ever so much to reach out, to take him in his arms and beg him to stay. He may not be able to tell he loved him forever, but for just one more night he could love him in all the other ways, show him the passion and caring that he was so capable of when there wasn't so much at stake. He just wasn't brave and bold enough to take that step but somewhere deep inside he could feel the conflicting emotions begin to tug away at him.

"Goodbye," Kurt told him but in truth, without Kurt even realizing, his eyes held the emotions that his heart was not ready to acknowledge and accept. If only Blaine had looked up then, he would have seen that glimmer of hope revealed in Kurt's vulnerable moment.

"I think you have a lot of special gifts." Blaine whispered. He reached out stroked Kurt's hand for the last time and opened the door. He walked down the hallway, mortified and devastated that it was only silence that followed him to the lift because Kurt had closed the door after him.

Blaine took a moment to compose himself. His parting moments with Kurt had been an emotional rollercoaster and he needed to collect his thoughts and ensure that he was decent to face the real world. His mind was in a blur, his whole being too wrecked by the rejection he felt.

After several minutes he squared his shoulder and walked out of the lift, Puck giving him one last sad smile as he walked away. Even he had expected that they would continue their relationship. He had not expected it to die so quickly.

Blaine walked out into the foyer. He had one last person he wished to see before he left the hotel forever.

"Finn!" Blaine announced the warmth he felt for the man evident in his voice.

"Blaine!" Finn responded with an equal amount of fondness.

"I wanted to say goodbye," Blaine told him giving him a fake but steady smile.

"Then I gather," Finn paused fractionally and slightly surprised, "You're not accompanying Mr. Hummel to New York?"

"Come on, Finn. You and me live in the real world!" He gave Finn's arm a gentle tap trying to make their conversation light and playful, "Most of the time anyway."

Finn looked away. It wasn't his place to comment but he really wished he could. Everyone had watched their relationship develop and grow over the past week. He thought it was certain, set in stone even that Blaine and Kurt would stay together after this week.

Finn gave the slightest shrug of his shoulders, he wouldn't interfere. "Have you arranged for transportation?" he asked.

"I'm gonna call a cab," Blaine told him bending down to pick up his bags once again.

"Allow me to help," Finn quickly informed him. He turned around before Blaine could argue. "I'll get one of our drivers to take you home." Finn signaled to a man standing in a crisp hotel uniform. He gave a quick nod back and headed in their direction to help Blaine with his belongings. "It's been a pleasure knowing you," Finn continued taking Blaine's hand and giving it a firm but warm shake. "Come and visit us again sometime."

Blaine just smiled, "Stay cool."

He took a deep breath and walked out of the hotel not once looking back over his shoulder.

* * *

Kurt stood on the balcony holding onto the watch that he had only noticed that Blaine had left behind. It was the furthest he had been out on the balcony in the whole week. He needed the fresh air and for once he wished that he wasn't in L.A. He wished that he was somewhere else, far away from this room where now every corner and every object reminded him somehow of Blaine.

Kurt couldn't leave the balcony just yet. He had to keep his back to that empty place that was now devoid of any indications of happiness. Previously he had relished the silence. He had relished being alone having the opportunity to date who he wished, when he wished and where he wished. Of course, he had been in serious relationships before, he had even been married, but they were relationships that had been built and developed like his business plans, strategically and over extended periods of time. Only then, once he had felt himself connect with those people had he ever considered himself in a serious relationship with them. He had never quickly and openly declared or even felt in love with those people within the first couple of days of meeting them.

But now, thinking about it, Kurt really wondered whether he had ever been in love before. And he meant, real love, the love that made you empty when the other person was gone, in pain when you thought you didn't have them, happy with the joy of just thinking that you might have a chance of seeing them at the end of a long day. Was that what real love was all about? He held the question tightly inside his head because that's what he was feeling right now; empty without Blaine, in pain without Blaine, and happy just at the thought that he might suddenly knock on his door and tell him that yes, he would stay one more night with him.

He had been swept away that much was true. He had not been expecting it. He had only expected to have a relationship hassle free week while he completed his business deal. He had not seen this coming. Maybe that was what true love was all about though. Getting blind-sided when you least expected it. Being able to let yourself go and enjoy the ride? Allowing yourself to get swept away?

Would it mean he was less of the man he had created if he acknowledged and owned up to those feelings?

Kurt sighed and cast his view over the city. Whatever these new feelings were, he knew that no-one else he had ever been with had created such feelings of hope, family and passion. Kurt sighed. _Blaine_... He thought. Blaine's eyes, Blaine's smile, Blaine's soft words, Blaine's caring manner and Blaine's funny quirks. It was all Blaine.

Kurt looked back down at the box. It was a present that Blaine had accepted as a gift of love, although Kurt had not been aware of it at the time. He wouldn't be able to keep it. It would be too painful. He would have to return it.

* * *

"We both look so dopey," Sam declared looking at the photograph of the two of them. It had only been taken a week before but it seemed like an eternity ago. "Michigan's not that great, you know," he started realizing he really didn't want Blaine to leave. "It's a bad climate. It's foggy. It's unpredictable."

"I'll wear a sweater," Blaine laughed and looked around the apartment. It didn't feel like home anymore and the prospect of being in a completely new environment, with new people, new work and new dreams was just so much more appealing. Yes, leaving L.A was the best decision he had made in a long time.

"What are you going to do there?" Sam couldn't understand why Blaine would want to leave. What could he possibly do in Michigan that he couldn't do here?

"Get a job. Go back to college," Blaine explained with nothing but determination in his voice. "I got things I can do. I used to make pretty good grades at school. And I know that one day I'll get up on that stage."

"Yeah, I could see that about you. I can see that," Sam replied wistfully.

They shared a nostalgic smile. Despite their differences they were best friends and they had been through a lot together. Blaine was going to miss him. "Sure you won't come with me?" he asked one last time.

"And leave all this? Not in a million!" Sam declared but Blaine was worried about what was going to come of him. Sam was resilient and strong, he would easily cope without Blaine there but Blaine wanted more for Sam. He wanted him to get out of this horrible industry, find something else, something with opportunities. Being a prostitute was not a job that he would be able to do forever.

"Come here." Blaine reached into his pocket as Sam moved to stand before him. He revealed several hundred dollar bills from his jeans' pocket and placed it in one of Sam's hands.

"Whoa, whoa, what is this?" Sam held the notes gingerly.

"It's part of the Kurt Hummel Scholarship Fund," Blaine joked. "We think you got a lot of potential, Sam."

"You do?" Sam was amazed. No-one had ever said that to him before, not even his own parents. "You think I got potential?"

"Oh yeah. Don't let anybody tell you different, okay?" Blaine ordered him firmly. He leaned over and picked up his favorite hat and placed it on top of Sam's head. "Take care of you," his voice choked up with emotion.

Sam's face lit up at the gesture but his hands went up and took it off. "No, I can't! I can't! It's your favorite!"

They were silent unsure of what else to say.

Sam spoke first settling on a chair that didn't match anything in the room around them, "What time's your bus?"

"In an hour," Blaine stammered wondering what the hell he was going to do with himself while he waited.

"Yeah, well," Sam suddenly announced jumping to his feet. "I gotta split, 'cause goodbyes make me crazy. So...take care of you," Sam lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine in one big brotherly hug.

"Whoa!" Blaine laughed completely taken back by his outward show of affection.

* * *

Kurt approached the lobby desk. He didn't want to think about the night before. The first night that he had spent alone in that huge bed, without the knowledge that Blaine was beside him breathing deeply and contentedly before he would lean over to stroke over his shoulder and down his back and…

"Mr. Hummel," Finn greeted him as he approached. Kurt snapped out of his daze and tried to focus. It was not like him at all to be so unfocused.

"You don't have any messages for me, do you?" he asked hopefully before he had even realized that he had thought of the question. He hoped that he maintained his cool and professional manner. Their eyes met and Kurt knew that he was not fooling anyone. No words were needed for them both to know what Kurt was really asking.

"No, I'm afraid not, sir," Finn revealed disappointed that he nothing else to report, nothing positive or Blaine related.

Kurt nodded and got straight back down to business. It was too late now. He would have to live with the consequences of his actions. Blaine was gone. He didn't even know where he lived.

"I'll need a car to the airport," he informed Finn.

"Of course, our driver will take you wherever you need to go." Finn signaled the driver once again.

"One last thing," Kurt began, a lump forming in throat. He passed the box with the watch inside over the counter towards Finn. "If you could return this to Fred's for me, please?"

"Yes, of course," Finn paused. He had seen the watch that Blaine had worn the night before. It truly had been exquisite. "May I, sir?" He met Kurt's eyes wanting nothing more than to look at it one last time.

"Of course, please." Kurt almost had to turn away. He was surprised that such a simple act of opening the box was like having his heart opened again to all the pain that had been raging through him over the past twelve hours. Was that regret that he was feeling?

"It must be difficult to let go of something so handsome," Finn stated softly, taking back his vow to not meddle in business not his own, the very same vow that he referred to yesterday when he had stood with Blaine and discussed his departure. Their eyes met and they both knew what Finn really meant and quickly decided that he wasn't going to stop there. He felt a duty to just add one last comment. "You know, that driver also drove Blaine home yesterday."

Their eyes locked once again and then Finn returned to business hoping that he hadn't overstepped. A soft smile tugged on Kurt's lips. Finn had overstepped but it had not been done with callous intentions in mind. Finn glanced at the watch again, "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," Kurt nodded. He turned and left the foyer heading directly towards the car that would take him to the airport.

Kurt settled himself into the limousine. It was comfortable and lavish but it was also quiet, too quiet. In fact, Kurt couldn't adjust to how quiet everything was now that he was by himself again. He leaned forward and turned on the radio with his own personal controls. He froze as the distinct lyrics hit his ears, lyrics that had captivated him and drawn him towards a naked playful man who had been singing at full volume in his bathroom only a couple of days ago. 'Teenage Dream' echoed throughout the limo and Kurt smiled, his eyes beginning to water as it suddenly hit him.

He did love Blaine! He loved him! With all his heart he loved him! It didn't matter if it hadn't happened the way he thought it should happen. It didn't matter that he would have to let go and not be in control. It didn't matter that Blaine was so removed from his real life. It didn't matter that Blaine lived in LA and he lived in New York because if he was smart, he would do the right thing and whisk Blaine away to New York to be with him or even better, he would move to LA.

Why was he being so stupid? Why was he about to let the only person who he had ever truly loved, yes he truly loved Blaine, to walk out of his life?

* * *

Blaine walked restlessly around the apartment waiting for the minutes to count down before he had to leave to reach the bus station on time. He checked his watch. Finally! He would still be ten minutes early but he could leave now without getting unreasonably bored in the bus station's transit area. Blaine leaned down and grabbed his two bags. He couldn't believe that he had managed to fit all of the things he wanted to take with him in those two bags. There was plenty more of his belongings here but he was going to get Sam to mail them to him once he had got himself sorted and settled.

He turned towards the door but stopped as the distant but distinct sound of a car tooting its horn came to his ears. Blaine felt like kicking himself. Why was he doing this to himself? Of course Kurt wouldn't come after him. Not now. He had made it clear how he really felt. It had just been a fling to him and nothing more.

Blaine turned to leave again but the sound of the horn became louder and louder and something within Blaine ached. Could he let himself dream one last time? Would he be stupid if he did? He dropped his bags and hesitantly walked back to the window, the very same window he had used to escape his landlord only a week before. The window seemed to take forever to appear and Blaine wondered if his heart would be able to cope with the aftermath if he got to it only to discover that it wasn't Kurt.

Blaine reached the window and leaned out. He caught his breath and a smile broke out onto his face. He blinked, closing his eyes hard and pausing for a moment before he opened them again, afraid that he hadn't seen what had greeted him when he had looked to the ground below. He opened them again and sure enough, there was Kurt, standing out of the open sunroof of the limousine.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted as the limousine pulled to a stop. "Prince Blaine!" He spied Blaine in the window above him. "It had to be the top floor didn't it?"

"It's the best!" Blaine laughed down to him in delight. Was he imagining things? Was his dream going to come true? He wanted to pinch himself to make sure it was really happening. Dreams could come true!

"Alright," Kurt announced shaking his head at the fact that he would have to climb up all those stairs and possibly mortally injure himself. It would be worth it if he did reach the top. "I'm coming up!"

Kurt climbed out of the limousine, umbrella in his hand to act as his sword, the other full with a bouquet of flowers. He found the fire escape, pulled the stairs free and started to climb.

Blaine laughed at his slow ascent, giggling as Kurt held frantically to the railing afraid that he would fall. He couldn't let him suffer and decided to help and meet Kurt halfway down. He climbed out of the window and began to wind his way down the different floors until only one level separated them. Blaine looked down the last set of rungs, his eyes falling onto Kurt.

Kurt held his arms out encouraging Blaine to come the rest of the way. How could he resist? Blaine laughed again and stepped down slowly, this time keeping his back to the railings so he could keep his eyes on Kurt. He didn't want to tear his eyes off him for one moment. He still couldn't believe that he was there, right there in front of him. Kurt lowered his props, stepped forward and climbed the last two rungs. He held onto the rails on either side of Blaine pinning him against the ladder.

"So what happens after the knight climbs up the tower and rescues the prince?" Kurt asked his voice husky and deep at having Blaine in his arms once again. He couldn't believe that he had nearly let him slip through his fingers, possibly never to see him ever again. Staring into his eyes right now, Kurt knew it. He couldn't last another day unless he had Blaine beside him.

Blaine draped his arms over Kurt's shoulders. "He rescues his knight right back."

They both smiled and Kurt had to let the fantasy drop for just one moment.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry I ever doubted my love for you. I love you, I really do. I..." Blaine cut him off leaning in so their lips could meet. The kiss was long, firm and filled with all the love that Blaine could put into a kiss. It quieted the distress within Kurt, spiraling him away to the warm place that had existed back at the hotel room, where nothing could touch them. Kurt didn't have to worry anymore. Everything was going to be alright because he had Blaine, and that's all that mattered. He didn't need anything else, anything else at all.


End file.
